The Device that Leads Home
by Anonymous Person AP
Summary: After an attack from an unknown stranger, Raven finds herself unable to remember where she belongs.
1. Chapter 1

**The Device that leads Home**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

 **Chapter 1**

Cold, colder, yet growing colder still. Raven leant against the walls of a lonely ally, looking down at the littered floor with food packets, mould and cardboard. Rats skittered across the floor and along the wall grabbing and picking at food that rested on the ground. Their tiny paws turning the food over and over till they were satisfied and moved on. She watched with a slight interest as a growl came from her stomach. It felt like she hadn't eaten in a long time, and she couldn't remember when she _had_ last eaten. It was unusually, how her mind couldn't pin point the last time she may have eaten, or even what she was doing up until this point. She knew that this wasn't where she was meant to be. She had a home, a good one with friends that honestly cared about her and how she felt. But something about those memories seemed distance. Even though she tried, she couldn't recall what she was supposed to be doing. Why was she here? Why was she waking from sleep inside a dark alley where no one seemed to be? What happened to her?

Looking down she could see her tatter clothes and stained skin. The cape she wore was ripped in half leaving torn edges that barely shielding her body against the cold air. Her boots covered in muck and the souls felt worn. Looking closer there was a hole in the right side and the left felt thin, damaged. Her leotard was ripped in places up her body showing the red and tender skin underneath. Her arms had small cuts up them, and her legs where covered in small blue patches. From all the damages, she could tell that there had been a fight and she'd been part of it. To her it certainly seemed as though she was in some sort of danger and had tried to hide from it inside this alley or had wound up here by another means. It was possible that someone had tried to dispose of her and assumed she was dead before leaving her, or they could have run out of time and run. There were endless scenarios that could have caused her to wind up in such a place.

She felt the haze that had fogged her vision beginning to clear and her surroundings became less of a motion blur. She blinked a few times, trying to see as clearly as she could before be allowing herself to stand. Lifting herself off the ground was more of a struggle then she had assumed it would be. Her body protested and ached as her knees bent inwards, she used the wall to lean against while pulling herself up. Once she was in a sort of standing position she took in as much breath as she could, unaware of how much of an exertion standing would be. She felt her body shaking as she tried to keep herself up right. The muscles begging to be allowed to sit once more. She forces her mind to understand the surroundings and kept herself positioned on unsure legs.

In the alley, there was no signs of rubble, major damages, or even any tools for fighting. It seemed to have only been used by people that were without a home. She pushed herself from the wall and staggered forward, holding onto the dumpster to keep herself from falling once more. Overhead there was a shattered window from one of the buildings. The glass that had sprayed from the window was covering the dumpster and the path that she had travelled. Besides this, there was no other signs of any danger or damages. She considered the idea that maybe, while she was panicked and fearing for her life, her powers may have caused her to teleport to safety before she had passed out. That would certainly explain the lack of damage around her and why she was in such an odd location.

She left the shadows of the ally, wondering where to go now. She wasn't sure where she currently was within the city or what directions she would need to take to return to her _home_. Though when she thought about it, she couldn't be sure what home was. Her uniform was something she always wore so it would tell her nothing, but then there was a yellow device attached to her belt. She pulled it carefully from her belt, listening as it _clicked_ as it snapped off and turned the device over within her hands. Raven knew she should recognise the colours of the device, black and yellow, but she could not recall where it was from. There was only one clue she could go off the hexagon device which was related to the _H_ that appear in the centre of blackness.

 _H_ she'd seen that letter before, and when she thought about it she'd seen the shape before as well. This was the mark of the _Hive Five,_ a symbol that all the members of this villainous group carried. So why did she have one. Did this mean she belong in the _Hive Five._ Was she a villain? She didn't recall ever doing a villainous deed, but then, she couldn't really recall much now. She knew that she had never wanted to be on the side of evil yet this device suggested that she had ignored her own desire to be good and become the simplest thing which was evil.

Raven placed the device back on her belt and walked down the half-lit street. Around her was buildings in desperate need of repair with shutters hanging on to the wall by a hinge, doors either completely gone or worn so old with thinning paint. There were gaps within the layers of bricks as though someone had smashed them time and time again and weeds grew over the walls of the buildings, weaving and climbing, stretching to reach the top. Along the path she walked there was also weeds sprouting up and cracks in the pavement.

This was not the type of place she liked to be in, it screamed of desperation and haunted memories that her powers might try to latch onto. She couldn't stay in places like this too often, places that held the memories of the past. Those memories would latch onto her empath nature causing her emotions to run wild.

Finding the strength, she used her powers to lift herself from the ground into the air and above the buildings. She didn't recognise the area she was in and none of the landmarks that caught her eyes. She knew that the easiest thing to do would be for her to head into the deepest section of the city, where she'd be able to remember streets.

The way her mind was right now was odd. She knew places she'd been, streets, cafes and even stores however she could not remember what she did with her time, what had happened to her and if she had a home. The easiest way for her to explain her mind was that someone had taken long lasting memories and removed them from her mind while allowing her to retain information needed for basic life.

The city was light up with lights that caused stars to disappear the closer you stood. The streets buzzing with people and cars. She couldn't see anything fascinating, though she had a fair idea of where she was. As she came closer to the scene ahead of her she found herself becoming tired. She hovered across the roofs, scraping her feet as she moved from one to the next. Her powers wearing thin and soon she found herself collapsing on the roof of a museum. She looked up though her vision was blurred. The tips of her toes and fingers had turned numb and sky become darker. Her hand drifted to the device attached to her belt. _Click_ the latch sounded as she pulled it towards her. Taking a small breath and praying this was the right action she pressed the button on the device and uttered a word before blacking out once more.

"Help"

Fuzzy and white, the room blurred around her from her distorted vision. The lights that hung over her, striking through her eyes forcing them to close. She could her footsteps and voices from her left, though she couldn't make out any of the details. Eventually when her mind settled and started to gather information she could tell that she was now in a medical bay. The sounds of a machine beeping rhythmically to her left and on her right a drop that would fall with intervals. Even the way the room was illuminated told her that this was a place where someone might undergo minor surgery. There was a faint smell of anti-bacterial soap and latex which could only be from gloves. The lights that would be needed to see the person as they were being worked on.

In her mind, she briefly remembered calling for help when she was in a state of disarray before passing out. She knew that the team would help her, they always had. Hadn't they? She found it odd that she was reduced to reminding herself about her own team and what they would do for her. It was like she was trying to convince herself that these where things she remembered and wasn't just creating for the sake of security.

"I think she's wakin'" A southern voice said. The voice didn't remind Raven like she had thought it might. She didn't know who this person was or if she'd been friends with them. The only thing it really told her was that one of the people around her was likely from the country and was male. The pitch of his voice suggested that he wasn't over the age of 25 but he wasn't younger than 15. She couldn't narrow it down much further than and in the end that sort of information wouldn't really help her.

"Idiot, she's awake just recovering." Another voice chimed in, sounding completely different to the first. Where Raven would assume the first person to speak was from somewhere in the south, this new voice sounded like it belongs in the streets. The voice still sounded quite young though, and tense. She imaged the person was uncomfortable with the situation but didn't know why. The person behind the voice was directly to her left and closest to her face. She'd already worked out that there was five people around her, staring at her. There was two on the left of her, and two on the right with the final person at the other end. She could tell this, because the ones on the left weren't turning to speak to each other, rather they were voicing the opinions to the room around her. Also, one of the ones on the right were breathing rather loudly and the one at the end of the bed was leaning against the blanket.

"What should we do?" the furthest voice said. This one was deep and currently sounded confused. To her the voice sounded older, as though the person may be in the age range of 18 to 30. She wasn't even sure that 18 was right, he had sounded a lot older than anyone else in the room, but the way he spoke wasn't what she would have expected an older person to say. He was confused and seemed worried, not something someone at the age of 30 would often think or sound like.

"I don't care what we do, you idiots figure it out, I'm going to work in the garage." This voice had started at her right but slowly moved towards what she assumed was the door of the room. Besides being child-like she didn't hear anything important in this voice, though something he had said managed to hit a spark. She had memoires of working with someone in a garage while he built a car. Somehow, she knew more about cars now, then her own life. She couldn't picture the scene completely though; she saw the garage and tools but not what the car looked like or who she'd worked with. She did however, remember that it had been an experience that she'd enjoyed and that it meant much more to her than she'd give it credit for.

Sick of listening to the conversations and curious about her whereabouts she opened her eyes slowly and took to a sitting position. The people around her held nothing in their faces that she could identify. The southerner wore red with his eyes covered by large goggles. She couldn't see much of his face besides that wide smile that seemed aimed at her direction. The boy on her left that was closest to her was wearing white and green and had a large eye in the middle of his head. She didn't recognise much about him, though his small stature seemed oddly like something she could remember and the tech that was engraved into his head was also something she recalled.

The man on her right was tall and built, she could see the outline of him and knew that she'd meet someone of a similar build before. The last boy that stood on directly down from her was wearing a faded pair of blue jeans, a purple shirt and a red flannel over the top. His hair was wet and dripping down to his shoulders. Unlike the others, he wasn't dressed in a costume or hiding his face. She didn't remember anything about who he was, and couldn't even tell much be looking at him.

Ravens eyes fixed on the sheets below her, unsure of what to say or how to act. There wasn't a feeling she could compare this to, the idea of knowing nothing around her. She fiddled with the sheets, feeding it through her fingers and untangling them, hoping to find the words she needed to speak. Soon enough she stopped trying to say anything and settled for looking at the sheets with all her focus. The boys around her seemed nervous and unsure of how to act, well three of them did anyway. The southerner was creating copies of himself and trying to shove them forward like a tribute, the boy closest on her left opened his mouth or raised his hands on and off and the one at her right was looking at the ceiling with the bridge of his nose clenched between his fore figures.

At the end of the bed, the out of place boy was pulling candy from nowhere and shoving it into his mouth, happily. He didn't seem to understand anything about the situation or if he did, he just didn't care. Eventually, Raven felt her stomach clenching. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten anything. She didn't even feel comfortable asking for food from these strangers. How was she supposed to do that, she didn't know them or understand anything about them, how could she ask for food from them?

As she was concentrating on her pain, Raven found the room becoming darker. She realised that it was the lids of her eyes closing, as she faded into a deeper sleep. There was nothing she could do to fight it? her body was sore and she was starved. As much as she wished to remain awake and aware of the situation, her body simply refused and she was for to sleep.

"Ah crap, what'll we do now." Billy said as the group stared at Raven. She had been up and aware of them before collapsing back down onto the bed. It was clear to the boys that she was unwell and there may have even been something wrong with her, but they knew next to nothing about taking care of sick people. They left her to sleep and headed into the kitchen where they each sat around the table in silence.

It had been only a while ago when they had fought the Titans, a day or so and they remember something happening near the end of the battle. But whatever had happened it happened when only Raven was in the building. The next thing they knew she was calling them and asking for help. The communicator that was used to contact the Hive Five belonging to Kyd Wykkyd and he was currently holding it between his fingers and looking it over as though it were foreign. He said that he had no idea that he was even missing the object, but then he never kept good track of anything he owned.

"I don't know, if we call the Titans they might think we were behind this. I don't really feel like trying to explain that we did nothing to them." Seemore said as he wiped over his face with his hands. Mammoth sighed and moved over to the kitchen, he wasn't used to dealing with situations that required a lot of thought. He often left that for Gizmo and Jinx and when Seemore had join it gave Mammoth someone else to ask for help.

"Well, since she's sick it's probably best to take care of her till she gets better." Seemore mumbled and looked around the room for a moment.

"I've never helped anyone that's sick before, I can deal with cuts but that's about it." Billy said as he looked to Seemore. The two both sighed and dropped their heads, at a lost for what to do.

"Taking care of her won't really be that hard and once she better she can go home." Kyd said as he placed the communicator down. He kept his hand on it though, concern that the moment he wasn't aware of its location he'd forget it again.

"Then what should we do?" Mammoth asked Kyd. It took a moment, but once he seemed to know what he was doing Kyd set Mammoth to work, making a generic stew. He let the others be as he took the stew to the medical room and sat beside Raven. She seemed to be tired, but sleeping was doing nothing for her. Her skin looked sickly pale and there were a few torn spots in her uniform. Kyd could see through the holes of her uniform that she was bruised badly and knew that she was likely sore. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to wake her by calling her name softly. Raven soon awoke and seemed to become alert, bolting up and turning her head. He could see that she was scared.

"I've brought you something to eat." Kyd said, smiling at her as he motioned to the bowl which sat at her bedside. She looked at the food and her eyes seemed to lighten a little and her stomach growled. It was very clear that she was hungry and had been for some time. She reached forward and took the bowl, but her hand was shaking almost violently as she tried to bring it closer to herself. Her hand slipped and she dropped the bowl, some of the food landed on the ground, but most of it landed on Kyd who had tried to help her after noticing her struggles.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I should have been…" Raven started but Kyd waved her off.

"It's okay, I'm the one really at fault here, it was clear that you were sore and weaker than normal but I didn't try to help. I'll go get another bowl and when I get back I can help you eat it okay." He smiled at her and turned on his heels, but was stopped when Raven spoke in her quite tone.

" _Weaker than normal._ So, then you know me?" she said her face seemed to be lightening as she looked up at him. It took Kyd a long moment to think of any reply, he was caught off guard by her question because it was so unusual.

"You mean you don't know who you are?" he asked her in return and was meet with a nod of confirmation to his question. Kyd lent back against the wall. He could have walked out the door and told his friends of this news, but he had already decided what he was going to do. It was interesting to see someone so void of their own memoires, and it would be a fun game to play. He decided that he was going to keep her, if only for a little while. "Of course, I know who you are, you're our friend and a team member. But there will be plenty of time to talk about this, first let me go get you another bowl of stew." With that Kyd turned and walked out the door, he figured that he could change later, for right now what was most important was getting everyone else on board with his idea.

In the kitchen, the boys sat waiting to find out what she was going to do to them. They had all figured that during her attempt to get help she had simply made a mistake and called using a communicator of theirs, but now Kyd knew better. His friends looked at him weirdly as he entered, their minds likely concocting a story of how he became covered in the stew. He walked over to the small kitchen and served another bowl and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water. Only once he had everything ready did he turn to his friends.

"She doesn't remember a thing. She didn't even know who she was." Kyd said, getting a spoon out of the draw, as the thought occurred to him.

"So, she doesn't know that where her enemies?" Billy asked, a little unsure of what Kyd was telling them. Kyd nodded and explained what he had said to her and what he wanted to do. Though they seemed a little unsure, they all said it would be a great idea. After winning over his friends, Kyd returned to Raven and sat by her bedside again, he scooped some of the stew onto the spoon and raised it so that it was level with Raven's lips. She looked at him, pleading with her eyes as she tried to take the spoon, but Kyd shook his head and pressed the tip against her lips. She sighed and allowed herself to be fed. Once she had finished eating, Raven sat there and watched Kyd as he cleaned up the floor from the earlier mess.

"I'm sorry about that. I can help if you want." Raven said, she hated that she had made a mess. That she had been so weak that even a simple task like lifting a bowl had been a challenge for her.

"It's okay I don't really need help. And don't worry so much about it, you were still tried." He placed the last bit of broken glass into the bowl. "Now are you ready to go?" Kyd asked, confusing Raven a bit more.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she watched him throw a handful of lollies into his mouth. He quickly chewed them before speaking to her once more.

"I'm going to take you to the room you will be using for tonight." He said.

"I didn't realise I was going to be staying here. Does that mean I live here then?" She asked.

"Yeah, you move in a while ago, but Seemore will tell you more about all of that. First things first, I'll help you get settles and then tomorrow we can get you back in your room." he said. Raven was about to ask him something when Kyd grabbed her body, just above her hips and lifted her off the bed and to the space just in front of him, away from all the spilled stew. He pulled her with him, down the hallway into a room with pinks and purples covering the majority. There was dark furniture that seemed wore from time, the bed had been used with lumps in the mattress and crinkled blankets.

"So why can't I stay in my room?" she asked as he looked through the draws for something to give her.

"There was a pipe burst. Billy is fixing it now but it means that we'll have to dry out the room before you can stay in it." he said and passed her a pair of shorts and a singlet. "I'll grab a towel for you as well and then I'll take you to the showers." He moved over to a cupboard and pulled out a towel and handed that to her as well.

"Whose room is this one?" Raven asked, tilting her head to the side as she looked down at the things he had handed her.

"It belonged to a friend of ours, but she it's really around anymore so it's just kinda here now. Anyway, do you want to go for a shower or not." He said and then walked out of the room. Raven followed closely behind him, worried that if she where to move on her own she'd become lost. They walked down the hallway to another door and Kyd took Raven inside. It seemed to be a shower made for schools or athletes since there were many shower heads and only a wall to really separate each space. Kyd walked her to the end of the room where she could sit her stuff and he looked through the draws for a soap or something she could use to wash herself. "It's been a long time since a girl was in the house, I guess we just don't think all that much about this sort of stuff… Wait here I'll be back in a moment." he said before ducking out of the room and heading off.

Raven sat on the seats and looked around the room. The room was big and reminder her so much of what most gyms had. A small area where people could change their clothes, shower and then head out. She wondered why anyone might have this type of set up in their normal bathroom though. Unless all the guys would often shower together, but she didn't think that was really the case.

Kyd came back with some stuff in his arms, mostly products for hair and a body wash, plus he also had a small cloth in his hand. "I figured we'd have this sort of stuff somewhere. Now you can go for your shower and I'll just be outside if you need anything." Kyd left her again as he went out of the room. Raven felt uncomfortable as she stripped off and stepped into one of the stalls. They didn't cover her body completely since they were only half walls and she was worried about someone walking in. She turned the shower on and stared to clean herself, finally aware of all the grim and grease that had been on her skin.

Outside of the room Kyd lent against the wall with the others around him. They were all talking about what to do with her now that they knew about her memory problem.

"Is it really okay for us to do this. I mean not tell her of her friends or help her get her memory back." Seemore asked the whole group.

"I mean, it's not going to be permanent or anything like that, just muck around a bit to get the Titans back for always beating us." Billy said. He seemed to be a little worried that she might hear them and was talking in a whispered tone.

"So where not going to do anything to hurt. We should also make sure no one else finds out she's here." Seemore said to conform what Billy had said. Everyone nodded in agreement and then Seemore turned to Kyd. "Since you're the only one with a big bed that can be shared, I guess she'll have to stay with you." He said and laughed a bit the end.

Kyd glared at Seemore as he spoke. "I'm not the only one with a large bed, Mammoth has one too. And besides I was just going to let her stay in Jinx's room since she's not using it."

"I said that could be _shared_ … Mammoth uses all of his bed and he has a much larger build so he needs the space and what if she becomes curious and starts looking around Jinx's stuff. What's the chance of her finding something that will remind her of the Titans?" Seemore said back to him.

"Then she can stay on the couch." Kyd said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He had to agree with Seemore about her room, just searching though her clothes Kyd found pictures of the Titans, all doodled over and theirs eyes marked with _X's_ so it's likely that she'd find something. But he didn't want her in his bed.

"She can't really stay out there, Adonis and Privet Hive tend to walk in whenever and if they see her you know they'll… well… they'll be themselves, their creepy selves." Billy said as he lent on the wall furthest away from the bathroom. Kyd growled and was starting to grind his teeth together. He really hated that they were right, but then, Billy had a bunk.

"What about Billy's room. He has bunkbeds, she could stay on the top." Kyd said desperately. He knew why Billy had bunkbeds, he even knew why Billy was not an option. He was someone you couldn't really share rooms with due to his habit of copying himself during his sleep. They all just gave him a board look and rolled their eyes.

"We all know that's not going to happen. It's just not possible for me to share a room with anyone. It's your room Kyd, it's the safest spot and you know it." Billy said. The other two nodded in agreement as Kyd glared at them. He threw his arms up and sighed, deciding that he couldn't get out of this.

"Fine, but you will all pay." He mumbled as forced a bunch of sweets into his mouth. The others laughed as they headed to their rooms for the night and Kyd was left alone by the bathroom door. After a little bit, he heard a small knock from the other side of the door but when he went to open it, the door was held firmly in place. "Raven, what's wrong?" Kyd asked.

"Um, it's just the clothes are really tight on me and you didn't… There just too tight." She said as she leant against the door. Kyd turned around and looked at the roof. Jinx was the only one that had girl clothes here, though he did recall Angel leaving a few of her things here occasionally, so it was possible that there might be some in his room.

"I'll go get something different, just give me a minute." Kyd said and he was gone before Raven could reply. After a few minutes had pass he came back with Angel's workout pants and one of his tops that he had been meaning to throw out. "Here, try these." Kyd said and he held them to the door. Raven reached out and took them and after a long moment, she finally opened the door and came out. The pants fit her nicely but the top was baggy on her.

"I don't believe I've worn clothes like this before, but I think it actually suites me." She said before smiling up at Kyd. Kyd felt a blush rise over his cheeks at the sight, but pushed it back down.

He turned away from her as he answered her "It looks pretty good I guess." He then started walking to his room. Raven didn't know what she was to do so she followed him, and when he stepped inside his room she waited outside the door. "You can come in you know." Kyd said. He kicked some things around the room, making more space on the floor for her to move around. Raven took a small step inside the room and hovered there. She was still uncomfortable with being inside a stranger room. "Since we don't know how much damage there is from the fight that caused your memoires to go away, we've decided that for tonight it'll be best if you stay with me so I can keep an eye on you. That way if you fell sick or need anything you can just ask me for it." Kyd said, kicking the last thing he could under the bed.

Raven looked around the room, a little lost and unsure. She still barely knew him and even though he said they were friends she had no memories of him or anything to help her feel safe. But she also didn't know how to ask to stay somewhere else. Kyd pulled a pillow off the bed and throw it on the floor before turning to his dresser and looking for clothes for himself. When he turned back and saw her still standing in the doorway, he sighed to himself. Kyd stepped forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her forward and taking her over to the bed, where he sat her down. Raven looked away from his face and there seemed to be something wrong but Kyd couldn't understand it.

"I'm going to go and change, when I get back I will be sleeping on the floor so you have the whole bed to yourself. I'm not going to do anything to you I promise." Kyd smiled and pulled a candy from his pocket and placed it in her hand before he left the room. Raven sighed and laid on the bed, pulling the cover right to her chin and trying to force herself to sleep. She had so many things running through her head right now. She just hoped that if she was to remember, everything we be alright. Once she remembered she'd become comfortable around her _friends._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He had woken first, his mind unsettled by the idea of sleeping on the floor in the first place and itchiness of the carpet that rubbed at his skin. Kyd sat up and rubbed his eyes, glancing over to where Raven was fast asleep. He decided that it was because she felt unwell that she now sleeps so easily. He did regret giving her that shirt now, he hadn't expected the sight of it on her to be so luring to him but then, he was also very tired and there was always the chance it was lack of sleep causing him to feel for her in such a manner.

When he'd come back from showering and changing, she had been crawled up under the blankets, and her back was facing the place where he'd be sleeping. He didn't expect her to fall asleep straight away, but he was glad in the end that she did, he didn't think he could deal with more happening today than there already was. His friends where still asleep, and he knew waking them would be a bad idea considering some of their problems. It was mostly with Seemore, if he didn't wake up on his own he'd become very angry. Kyd knew to stay away from them in the mornings. He was almost scared of their morning personalities.

The room he sat in now was dark, the only real source of light came from his phone that sat on the dresser. He wondered if maybe the light intruding on the dark room was what woke him, but he doubted it. His phone usually went off through the night and it never really woke him unless he'd forgotten to put it on silent. Kyd stood and wondered over to the photo, slightly wary of what was around him. He knew that he had shoved all of Angels things out of the way, but there was the chance that he had missed something and would step onto it. He grabbed the phone and looked at the messages that had appeared. Most of them where from Angel, wondering why he refused to answer his phone and what he was doing tonight, but there was one from that was sent to all the villains letting them know that a Titan had gone missing and it was a race to get her first. Kyd rolled his eyes as he looked over to Raven. If some of the villains found out she was here, the Hive Five wouldn't be able to stop them from taking her.

Kyd sighed and stepped out of the room, heading down to the kitchen where he went straight to the fridge and grabbed a small tub of ice cream from the freeze which he ate while reading all the messages from Angel. He was barely interested in some of the things she was saying, he wasn't someone that cared for gossip or anything along those lines, but he still found it nice that she wasn't demanding his attention.

It wasn't until almost 8am that the first Hive member came out of their room and joined him in the kitchen. Mammoth gave Kyd a small wave before heading over to the kitchen where he started to cook for everyone. Kyd had become use to Mammoth cooking all their meals, though he never ate them. It was an unspoken thing within the house, Mammoth would take care of the cooking, Billy did all the cleaning, Gizmo repaired stuff, Kyd kept track of all the things like water and electricity and Seemore was the leader slash bug killer. Through the second one was decided after Kyd had almost set the house on fire when a spider was walking on the couch.

"I see your up pretty early, having any problems with your new roomie." Mammoth said as he made pulled pots and pans out from under the sink.

"She's not my roomie, it's was just for the night. Anyway, I couldn't sleep because the floor was itchy." Kyd said, scratching at his arm.

"I thought you would have shared a bed." Mammoth said, though the look on his face made it seem like he was proud that Kyd didn't force her to share the same bed with him.

"No. She doesn't… where strangers and it wouldn't be right." He said, though he couldn't help the small blush on his face.

"Oh, I thought you were going to mention the fact that you have a girlfriend. Guess that excuse didn't come to mind at all." Mammoth said, teasing him, but his eyes flickered over to the hallway where Billy and Seemore were. They seemed to be walking extremely slowly and both looked like they wanted to go back to bed. "I see everyone is almost up." Mammoth mumbled, starting to cook eggs and bacon.

"Did you guys get the message, about the Titans." Seemore asked. He looked at the table, his eye narrowing on the spot. Kyd could already tell that he was thinking about the things that were written in that message and the list of people it was sent to.

"I'm less worried about the message and more the fact that Slade and Brother Blood where on the received list. What the hell are we going to do if one of them come bursting through our front door." Billy said. Kyd could see that he'd been up for a while, thinking clearly about the same things he was.

"I guess will need a spare door on hand and someone that can screw it on." Kyd said, though his voice didn't sound humorous.

"I think it'll be fine, it's not like anyone knows and right now I don't think it's even known which Titan is missing." Mammoth called over from the kitchen.

"How is she doing anyway Kyd?" Seemore asked.

"I don't know, she fell asleep while I was in the shower and she was still asleep when I woke up. I think she'd just trying to deal with everything that's been happening to her." Kyd sighed and leaned back in the chair. It wasn't long till Gizmo had come out to join the rest of the members. Mammoth begin to serve everyone, even sitting a plate in front of Kyd. "You know I don't eat this sort of food right. A year of not touching it should have been a big enough hint." Kyd said, but he was pulled from his seat by Mammoth.

"The food isn't for you, it's for Raven and there are only five chairs at the table so I guess since you don't eat it anyway you can go sit on the couch." He said, turning Kyd around and directing him to the hall way. "Now, go get our other guest."

"Ah, your all scared that she's going to be like Seemore when she wakes up, aren't you?" Kyd said, and seeing their faces confirmed his thoughts.

"I'll make sure to have a medic on call in case you don't survive." Mammoth said with a small smile before he went back to his food. As Kyd left the room he could hear Seemore compelling, saying he didn't get angry in the morning. Kyd headed down to the room where Raven was, and knocked on the door lightly, on the off chance she was awake and changing or doing basically anything. It took him a moment to realise she couldn't change and that he was just being stupid.

Inside the room Raven was sitting on the bed playing with the pull strings on the pants she was wearing. Kyd turned his head away from her and made a soft noise to get her attention. "Good morning… Kyd I think it was." Raven said. She seemed a little uncomfortable, but Kyd decided that it was nothing.

"Mammoth made you breakfast, so you should go and eat before it all gets cold." Kyd said. He watched her head tilt to the side, a little confused but then she nodded and stood.

"I'm not sure where to go, could you show me." She asked, but she spoke so softly and gently that Kyd almost missed what she had said. After a moment though he finally caught up to her words and headed out the door motioning for her to follow. Kyd lead her into the room and took her over to the dining table. From the moment, he had brought her in the room had become silent and remained that way for quite some time. Eventually Kyd got a message from Seemore asking why she was wearing that shirt, and those pants and what happened to her normal clothes. Seemore had sent the message to the entire group so while Raven sat awkwardly at the table, everyone else was looking at their phones intently. Kyd explained that she needed clothes because hers were ripped and dirty and Jinx's stuff didn't fit her.

"I can leave if it's too weird to have me here." Raven said, shocking everyone out of their trance.

"No, it's just… it's weird having you here without your memories. I'm worried I might say something to offend." Seemore said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I really don't want to say anything that might make you hate me." Billy added.

As Mammoth and Gizmo both said similar things, Kyd wondered off to his room and fell back on to his bed. He was so tired because of sleeping on the floor that he didn't have the energy to stay around them. Soon though, Kyd had a thought. Raven wouldn't be able to feel like she really lived here, not unless there was some sort of proof that she did in fact belong to this place. The easiest what to make her believe it would be to show her the room she would recognise as hers. But since he had little to know idea when it came to her, he'd have to settle for bring her thing here.

Kyd teleported to the Titan's tower and very careful wonder the tower looking for Raven's room. He wasn't surprised by the dark décor within her room, or the fact that there were so many books. It seemed like the room was perfect for her. He slowly moved each item using his powers to teleport them to a spare room within the Hive Five base. Whenever he would move a heavy item, he would stop and take some time to eat as much as he could before be getting back to it. His powers did have some limitations. The tired he become the more his mind suffered for it. So, when he was super tired and only able to see half of the place he wanted to get to, he often ends up in the air, or within an inconvenient place. It was even harder with people of things, because he would need to see their position in that space as well, or risk them ending up entombed in a wall. Once he was finished though, Kyd went back to his room to rest for a bit.

After eating, Billy went over to do the dishes while Seemore was messaging someone on his phone and Gizmo had left to do other things. "Thank you for the food." Raven said to Mammoth who smiled at her.

"I'm just glad you enjoyed it." he said.

"So, you remember anything yet?" Billy asked, as he sat next to her. This remark brought the entire groups attention to her. She wasn't sure what he wanted her to remember, he did seem to have some sort of intent behind the question.

"No, not really. I mean I know that everything feels familiar to me, but I don't know what it means." Raven said. She did feel that some of the things that seemed to happen around her were things she'd seen often, but at the same time it all felt so new.

"I think it means that you know you belong here." She heard Kyd and felt his arms as he pulled her back and off the chair. Her cheeks seemed to turn red and she couldn't help the gasp when he'd pulled her back. Raven felt him turn her around so she could face him, his smile wide though it never seemed to reach his eyes. He only smiled on the surface. "Anyway, I've got a surprise for you. I told you the other day that Billy was fixing the leak in your room, well it's done and I've had the heaters on since last night so the room is completely dry." Kyd said, pulling her down the hallway.

"Your room is all fixed now." Kyd said opening the door and flicking the light switch. Inside was everything she thought her room would be. There was a rounded bed with a raven overhead. A book case with books covering most the room. The clothes she could see looked more like the items she was known for wearing.

She couldn't help herself and ended up hugging each of the boys before darting off into the room to learn more about herself. Though she could see the almost stunned and embarrassed look on most of their faces. It's clear that physical affection was not something she was prone to show. Kyd though, seemed unfazed by the action and shoved a handful of hard candies into his mouth before leaving the room.

"Well, I guess we'll leave you to your room for now." Billy said, and with that the boys left.

After they had left the room, Raven took the time going over everything that she owned, looking at everything in fine detail hoping to spark something within her own memory. But nothing she looked at did anything for her memory. She couldn't remember reading most of the books she owned, or when she had brought them. She didn't understand some of the jewellery she owned, or why she owned anything like that to begin with. After about an hour of searching her room, she was become even more confused, as nothing made any sense to her.

Raven sighed and sat on the bed. She decided that had time to learn about herself, for now she wanted a break. She planned to spend some time reading some of these books again. She thought maybe it might just spark something.

"So how did all of her stuff get here. I mean if it's only a short-term thing then why did we need to provide her entire bedroom." Billy asked Kyd as he sat on the end of his bed. He seemed more nervous now then he was earlier.

"It's like a teleported used his powers and did trips to move it all, but that's just a theory." Kyd said, mocking Billy. Since they had left Raven to her room, Seemore and Billy had been in Kyd's room, questioning the sudden need for her room to be here. Kyd honestly didn't think it was a big deal. He could teleport it all back when they were done with this game, for now it was just a way to make her feel comfortable with the situation she was now in. Plus, he already liked having her around. It was odd, but since he was a half demon, half human, he felt like no one really understood him. But Raven was the same, he could sense it. She was human and demon like himself.

"Is it for a couple of days." Seemore asked, he seemed a little confused and his question just made everyone else confused.

"Why wouldn't it be, that's all we were planning right." Billy said.

"And besides we couldn't really keep her here, she'll remember her friends sooner or later and want to leave." Kyd said as he leant back on his bed. Though he was sad to think about it, he really didn't want her to go.

"Yes, but. The other villains are looking for her, not to mention the Titans are now searching as well. I mean when we agreed to this we didn't plan on it becoming chaotic so quickly. I think we all thought no one would care or even come looking for her. If we keep her here we will need to make sure she can protect herself and if we take her back, there'll be consequences on all of us." Seemore leant on the door frame and looked to the ground.

Kyd hadn't thought about how things would turn out once they got her. For some reason, he felt everything would be fine and that nothing bad would happen. He hadn't considered anyone looking for her because as Seemore had said, he didn't think they really notice her gone. Based on how she had always acted within fights and during battles, he thought that her friends didn't notice her at all. They certainly didn't notice when her and him would end up in another room and no one seemed to come looking for her or even call to her at the end of a battle. But clearly, they noticed, and worse of all, they noticed the day she went missing.

"Do we have to send her home. She's not really notice there away, wont this be better." Billy said.

"She could have a much better life here, not to mention we'd have a powerful member on our team." Kyd added.

"But it's wrong." Seemore groaned and slide down the wall.

"Then we go back to the original plan, till the end of this week, then we decide what we want to do."

"To the end of this week." Seemore said in a whisper.

At night, Raven waited for the rest of the boys to go for the showers before heading for one herself. She was still unsure about how the house was, but didn't really want to be rude to the people she was now living with. Once she'd finished cleaning herself, Raven headed back to her room. She had managed to read three books since this morning, but knew she could do more. She wanted to have the entire first shelf finished. It was odd, but she felt like there was something missing whenever she picked up a book. Like at any moment someone would be pounding on the door. But nothing like that had happened. The boys where giving her space while she became accustom to everything. It was almost nine at night when Mammoth knocked on the door, knocking it completely off its hinges. Raven was startled by the noised and ended up falling off her bed, but she settled the moment she realised what had happened. She'd been so deeply immersed in her book that she hadn't been mindful of the things around her.

"I thought you might like something to eat… Sorry about the door, it's a bit of a habit." Mammoth said as he scratched the back of his head. He bent down and picked it up, placing it back on the rail before walking towards Raven and setting the tray down beside her. Raven smiled towards Mammoth as she said thanks and sat up on her bed, lifting the bowl and blowing on the noodles as she lifted them from the bowl. Mammoth looked at the books that now where scattered across the floor. She had read quite a bit and he found it amazing that she was so determined.

"Sorry about the mess, I got a little caught up in my reading that I didn't put them back." She said with a small blush. She had never been a slob, but she did remember that when her books where involved she had a habit of leaving them everywhere.

"You don't need to apologise, this is your room so I won't judge you on how it looks. Plus, haven't you seen Kyd's room, it's always a mess." Mammoth placed the book on the shelf neatly and turned to her with a smile. "I think it's good that you can lose yourself in books like this. You've seemed distance since… since your memories left." Raven could see the sudden sadness that fell over his gaze as he turned his head to the ground. She reached out and placed her hand on his arm, trying her best to comfort him. It seemed like he blamed himself and she felt that it was likely something he did often. Like he was responsible for looking after everyone. After a long moment though, Mammoth smiled again and placed his hand on hers.

"Thank you." Raven said simply. She wasn't sure what she should say, but Mammoth took her response and nodded as though it was correct.

"Anyway, I better get back to the kitchen before everyone eats my portion of the food. Oh, and you can join us at any time, we won't hurt you." He smiled and raced out the door before she could say another word. Raven sighed, she wasn't ready for another meal with them, she was content staying where she was, for now.

She ate the food that he had provided her and sat the bowl and tray on her bookshelf for her to take out tomorrow. Raven took the time to pick up her books and finish the one she started before heading to bed for the night. She felt bad for not leaving her room, but she figured they would understand. As she was falling asleep though, she decided that she would spend time with everyone tomorrow.

When she had come out, the only one awake was Billy and he was playing a game, something to do with racing. Raven sat on the couch beside him and watched him play, not sure how she was to start the conversation. Billy noticed her, and moved over to giver he decent space on the couch as he continued to play the game. He played till his car smashed into the wall and the game had the words **GAME OVER** in large black letters on the screen. "Well now that sucks, I was close to beating Seemore's score. Wanna have a shot at it." Billy asked Raven. She seemed almost shocked, she wasn't even sure if he was aware of her.

"I've never played I don't think." She said, holding her hands up in almost a defeated manner. Billy passed her the controller and showed her what all the buttons where before grabbing another controller.

"Now see, we can play together." He said and beamed in her direction. Raven smiled as the game loaded. She spent the first half of the morning playing the game with Billy. Though she had never played it before, she found it almost enjoyable. During the time playing, she could see Billy relaxing more and more around her, and acting as he did when he didn't realise she was awake. He would jump from the couch happy when he won, he'd go almost dead silent when concentrating. When he beat Seemore's score he hugged Raven and dashed off, Raven assumed he was going to boast about his goal.

When Billy got back he was with Seemore who joined the two in playing till everyone else was up. Though Seemore seemed angry and his only goal was to beat Billy. He got frustrated at the smallest things. "He's not in the best of moods when people wake him." Billy mumbled to Raven who understood what he meant as Seemore shot him an angry look.

It was almost 10:30am when Mammoth came out and he went straight into the kitchen and started getting some pans out of the cupboard, all the while making a lot of noise. "Would you cut that crap out. Your too damn noisy for this time in the morning." Seemore said as he throws the controller. Raven felt like she should say something to calm him down, but notice that no one was replying to him. Seemore seemed to get angry by the lack of interest and knocked over a lamp as he exited the room, brushing shoulders with Kyd as he went down the hall. Raven stood but felt Billy grab her arm.

"It's best to let him be angry, once he's had food he'll get over it and apologise." Billy said with a large grin on his face.

"Yeah, let him blow off some steam." Kyd said, shrugging his shoulders as he walked past them to the kitchen where he looked through the fridge. Raven felt sick as he came back with three blocks of chocolate which he procced to unwrap and stack like a sandwich.

"Is that all you're really going to eat?" Raven asked. She didn't think that it was good to eat the way he seemed to.

"Yes." He took a large bit and after chewing and swallowing he turned to Raven. "My eating habits tend to be off putting for others, so if it's too disturbing for you I'll go back to my room." Kyd said, then took another large bite.

"He pretty much lives on sugar, nothing we can do to change it either." Mammoth muttered.

"It's not off putting, I just thought it was really unhealthy for you. I was more concerned than anything." She smiled and turned her attention back to Billy who had been waiting for her to play again. Though now because she had been distracted halfway through their race he was now in 7th place on the game.

For the rest of the day things went like this, the entire group spent time playing the game with her and just talking about their life. Raven was beginning to learn lots of things about each of them that she didn't know. The only sad part was, she was learning about things that had upset them in the past and how they all become villains. For her the things that had hurt was that she wasn't able to help them with these pains back when they had happened and only could hear about it now.

Billy was the first to openly discuss some of the things that had happened to him. He explained how his powers made it difficult sometimes for him when he was younger. It was like having a twin, a twin that would be liked more than the original. During school, his clone sometimes went in place of him when he felt sick, and it was during these times that he was being invited or found himself with new friends. It hurt him to found out that his clone was more liked and more involved with other people's life than he was, and he didn't understand how a copy could be so different from him. He ended up feeling alone both at home and at school.

Mammoth talked about how his abilities had stopped him from doing some of the things he had enjoyed due to the strength. He could no longer use a computer as it snapped in his hands, he couldn't play games or even look at objects in stores. The only reason he could even cook was because Gizmo increased the cookware to with stand his strength. It was something that he was thankful for, though it would only help with one aspect of his life. Though, at the end of his story Raven felt more like she was missing some clue in his life that would help her understand why he was so kind and yet so feared by people.

Gizmo, after introducing himself properly explained how his mind often made it difficult for him. When he was younger he found, himself arguing with the teachers about what was right and what was wrong, offend being set out for embarrassing the educator. He ended up resenting arthurite and ignoring his mind in the process. He stopped working in schools, and would argue at home, till one day, they left. Gizmo had been at school, held back as always and so he was forced to walk home, though when he arrived the house was empty. His stuff, broken and placed in bins out front of his home and a note that said, ' _We can't do this anymore'._ Raven couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. He was young, even now and still he had lived through horrible acts of abandonment and humiliation.

Seemore had been the next person to talk, and when he did he brought the accident up that caused him to lose his real eyes. He explained that up until that point he hadn't had any problems, his family loved him, he was popular, he had everything he wanted and he was _whole._ During the winter time, his elder sister snuck out of the house with him and his other brother. They'd been told to stay home due to the icy roads but ignored the warning. He didn't remember where they were heading, only that the car spun out and they ended up colliding with a building. His brother was fine and his sister ended up in a wheel chair, but Seemore was the one who lost everything. His family paid doctors to try anything to save him and they did using the device that was now implanted on his head. Some off his brain had chips in it while other parts where normal. Through nothing mattered. He'd gone home only to find that his brother and sister could no longer look at him, and his mother pretended that he'd died that day. She never spoke his name, not after seeing what he'd become.

In a lot of ways, Raven couldn't believe how much the people around her had been through. She knew that sometimes people had horrible circumstances but to hear all their stories like this, and know that they just wanted to be loved was heart breaking to her. She couldn't find the words to describe how this scenario made her feel. Finally, though, it had become Kyd's turn to speak. He had been sitting at the end of the couch, his legs crossed. He had been listening quietly, and now that the eyes were on him he seemed unsure of how to respond. There was a long moment between what Seemore had said and Kyd speaking.

"I don't really have a story like you guys do." With that Kyd lent back and seemed completely done with the conversation. It was like his word was finally and there was no need for more words to be added. Raven's eyebrows furrowed together, she thought for sure he'd want to say something, but he stayed silent. She wondered if there could be a reason behind his unwillingness to tell his team and that was likely because they wouldn't understand.

"Serious, we just spilled our guts and your telling me you have nothing to add, really." A Billy said.

"I mean, I assumed your life wasn't perfect, I've seen how some people treat you." A thoughtful Seemore said as he placed the controller to the game down.

"Yeah, and people at the Hive Academy are always talking about you." This time Gizmo spoke, but he looked at Kyd, intent on getting an answer out of him. "I've seen Bloods record on you too, he was really impressed and had no intention of giving you up even though you sucked in every single class." He added, pointing a fork to Kyd's face.

" _Sucked,_ I don't think that word covers it. I remember him making a mess in the gym when he'd eaten far too much and got the wind knocked out of him by Private. He brought a mop in to clean it up and tripped on his _own_ cape. He was hopeless." Billy said with a howl of laughter, clearly remembering the hysterical scene in finer detail. Raven noticed Kyd's eyes slightly drop and the small blush on his face at the embarrassing thought.

"Yeah, I mean with how you act and what you can do, you must have a story. Come on, tell us. Aren't we buds." Seemore said. They all looked at him with high expectations but Kyd merely shrugged and acted as though it was nothing.

Raven cleared her throat grabbing their attention. She could see how uncomfortable Kyd was with the discussion. She knew it would be better for him if they stopped this line of inquiries and they moved onto a different topic. "I remembered, the spare room had a person's name on it, _Jinx_ , I believe. Who was she, Kyd said she wasn't around anymore either." The boys looked away from Kyd, though they had seemed worried for a second.

"She was the leader for quite some time, but she left because of… _personal_ reasons." Seemore said. His face had changed, he seemed more upset then he'd been at any time. The entire groups dynamic changed, they seemed put out and unsure what to do. Raven decided it best not to pursuit this topic until she could speak privately with someone.

"So, then who is leader of the team now." Raven asked, though she thought that it would be Kyd. So far, he had made all the choices within the group and was the one they seemed to look to when something was needing to be done.

"Ah, well it's not a leader. Kyd oversees keeping track of the group and making sure where doing our parts, Billy and I do most the planning with help from Mammoth and Gizmo finds whatever job will do. We couldn't decide on a leader in the end, guess none of us was good enough." Seemore rubbed the back of his head and smiled in her direction.

"Actually, we chose Seemore to lead but he doesn't want to. We only split it up because it meant that he would feel better." Kyd mumble as he looked to the hall. He seemed to be considering something, like running away. Raven could tell he was still uncomfortable with the fact that everyone had wanted answers from him.

"Oh, well what do I do then?" she asked. This seemed to have known answer.

"We didn't have a job for you yet. After you join we had no jobs come up, so we haven't really seen where you'll fit." Mammoth said.

"Oh."

Soon the group started to disband, each of the members moving to do their own thing. Raven watched as Billy and Seemore took the TV again to play games and scream at each other. Mammoth and Kyd went in the direction of the bed rooms, and Gizmo went to the other side of the house. Raven wasn't sure what was on that side, though she assumed it was the garage.

She wanted to know more about Kyd, so she followed the direction of the bedroom searching for his name. She wasn't sure if it was a clever idea to bother him, or if she was ready to see inside his bedroom considering what it might say about him. She knew that a room could say a lot about a person without intending to. Plus, when he had taken her to his room before it had been dark and the main purpose was getting her to sleep so she didn't really look around at anything. She hoped though, maybe if it was the two of them, he'd be interested in talking about his past, or at least talking to her in general. She felt like she was learning so much about everyone else but almost nothing about him. Building the courage, Raven knocked lightly on the door. She didn't wait very long before Kyd stood in the crack of the door, his head tilted and a smile, almost knowing on his face.

"Yes Raven." He asked. His voice seemed to know what she was here for, as it rose in pitch.

"I was wondering if I could… If we could talk, in private." She pinched her finger when she stumbled over the words. She couldn't think of a reason her mind would be scattered in such away.

"If you really want to, I don't see why not." Each word he said seemed over worked, as though he was capable of nothing but mockery. Raven stepped passed him when he opened the door the whole way and stared with confusion at the room before her. There was makeup on his dress, pink sheets, fluffy cushions and stuffed animals within the room, mixed with weapons, dark literature and vials of mixtures. The only thing she'd really expected was the large jar of candies on the bedside. She knew it was dark before, but she didn't think she was missing much by the lights being out. Now though, she realised his room was nothing like what she expected, nor did she understand what it might mean.

"Your room is interesting to say the least." Raven remarked as she looked for a good place to sit. Kyd pulled her to the bed with a roll of his eyes and sat her down. His eyes drifting to a draw on the beside.

"Well, it's the best I can do. After all, I don't really have much of a choice in how things look." He said dryly

"I assumed you would all have designed your own rooms, or is that you can't acquire anything of… your taste?"

"Not that I mind the light conversation about how my room is, but I feel you actually wanted discuss something with me. If not though, I would love to hear your thoughts on what my _taste_ is?" his smile was devious and his eyes looking shaper then she'd seen. He was really a danger to be near.

"No, I did have something I wanted to discuss. You said earlier that you didn't have a story, but I can't believe that, Seemore mentioned your powers earlier this morning, that you could only teleport and for a demon that seems… well weak. Your powers alone would have been a problem for you growing up. There weaker than what most demons would have meaning that you would likely be one of the weakest demons to exist." Raven wasn't sure if it was the way he acted or the fact that he annoyed her, but she found herself saying all her thoughts without filtering the words and trying to find kinder ways of speaking them. Kyd winced at her little outbreak and seemed less confident then he'd been in a while.

"We'll, I guess your main power is reality." Kyd mumbled, or at least she was sure that's what he'd said. "Yes, my power is quite weak and I'll be the first to admit that it was a problem, but I wasn't raised by demons so it wasn't a big deal for a long time." He said louder. He moved from the spot in front of her where he'd been standing to the spot next to Raven. She was a bit uncomfortable with the little space between them, but chose to ignore it. Before she could even react, Kyd grabbed her chin and titled her face so she was staring into his eyes. She'd never really seen his eyes this close and was almost stunned at the dull red. "What about you though, I noticed you weren't up for sharing either." She shivered as he moved closer to her peering deeply into her eyes. "Why don't you share a little, maybe I'll give something back in return."

Raven moved too quickly and she ended up falling onto the floor against the bedside. In a second Kyd was over her. His knees where placed either side of her hips and his chest was over her face. It didn't take Raven long to notice his eyes where more focus on the jar of candy he'd saved and was holding with one hand. She realised that he had completely loss interest in mocking her and was busy making sure none of his sugared threats weren't damaged. She managed to move away from him, leaving the room. He was someone she didn't want to talk privately with again. He had a habit of intimidating her. he could also go from a playful child to serious adult and back to child in the moment it took her to breath. She wasn't good at handling people like him.

Raven went to her room. She wanted a break from the action that her team seemed to bring on. She wanted to rest her mind and find a way to adapt to all of this before trying to speak with any of the other members. She need time. And before attempting to speak with Kyd again, she wanted to learn what she could about him from his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was still dark, and yet Raven knew she wouldn't sleep any longer. She looked at the clock to her left, it was just 5am. She thought this might be her only chance to look around while no one else was awake. Raven moved from her bed and headed into the main part of the house, doing her best to sneak past each room, cautions of light sleepers. She wanted to make sure that no one would bother her. The house seemed to have an odd layout. The hall that lead off to each of the rooms was unusually long for a standard house and she couldn't see five criminals affording a mansion. The living and kitchen room seemed odd too. There was a large space that the kitchen occupied, the space that had a table with an assortment of chairs and the lounge. It wasn't that which got to her though. It was the number of doors in this room. The kitchen had two doors, both she assumed to be the laundry and pantry, the dining section had three doors. She assumed the first was a front door but the others were just odd. The lounge had one that lead away from the bedrooms and one behind the TV. It was certainly not normal.

Raven started in the kitchen. The two in there were not really what she'd expected. One was, as she guessed, a pantry, but the other door was bricked up. In the dining room, all three doors where blocked by bricks and the one behind the TV was locked. She shook the handle a few more times before relying on her powers. As she started to use her magic she was thrown off when a hand shot past her and pushed the hand upwards. She turned to see Seemore who smiled. "It's always getting stuck. Kyd usually just teleports past it and the rest of us don't bother." He pushed the door open after a few more tricks and swooped his arms down to let her past. "This is kind of the control room, but most of the cameras were broken so there's not really much point to it."

"Why does this place have so many doors, and why is it so large?" Raven asked as she starred at the static filled screens.

"It was a school, some of the places around would flood every now and then so we blocked them off, leaving only the places we like. I could show you around if you'd like." He said. Raven nodded and let Seemore lead her through the end of the house she'd never seen. There was a gym, music hall, science labs, and a few other areas that would be useful for students. He explained how they managed to get to it first after it was flooded and the school disbanded. Since they were here first, the other villains left them alone, unless they needed somewhere to stay for the night or a few nights.

Raven listened as Seemore talked about each of the villains that would come over. "Private Hive use to be on the team, but he just wasn't like us. He had things he wanted and we wouldn't give him so he bailed. Angel has been here on and off, though she would never join. She doesn't like Mammoth very much because he threw food on her this one time in a party. Adonis shows up at random, he's… it's not easy to be near him for very long." Raven found herself agreeing to this statement, though she didn't know why. She'd meet him but couldn't remember what it was like. "Then theirs Red X. He and Kyd are always trying to outdo the other, which of course ends in Kyd doing something most of us would find humiliating. Once he was forced to dress like a maid, and not a male one."

"Did he feel bad, I mean being in a situation like that?" Raven asked.

"Nah, the guy really has no shame. Come to think of it, you were in his room earlier, what was that like?" Seemore asked, for once turning to watch her as he leaned against the wall behind him.

"It was, odd. He acts really weird and I can't help but feel he knew how I would react to the things he would say or do." She walked over and leant by Seemore.

"When we first meet him, he knew a lot about us without even asking. He said that we just show our personalities on our faces, but I think he's just observant. When he's not messing with the situation, he's watching every moment. It's kind scary how easy it is for him to understand the things happening around him."

"What about his past, do you guys really not know what his life was like before he joined?"

"He won't say. He's always afraid of talking around us, especially about his past. I thought of asking him about it once, but he gets this look, and I know I should drop it." Seemore slide to the ground and looked forward towards the end of the hall. His eye was fixed on the darkness which grow as he looked. Raven sat down next to him and stared at the same point of nothingness.

"What was it like with your family?" She asked. He had told her about the accident that had made him the way he was, but he never talked about them. She wondered what they were like. Seemore seemed like such a nice person that she couldn't really believe what they did to him.

Seemore took a breath and fixed his point to the roof. "I used to have days with my father where we'd work on games, I wanted to design them for a long time, but, I guess that changed. My brother and sister would encourage me to keep trying all the time. They had their lives together. Sister was working on her medical degree and my brother was looking at the football leagues. I wanted so much to show them at that time that I was ready for the future. I used what my father taught me and made the most pathetic game that had ever been created. I was so ashamed of it that I never showed them, of course dad found it and they all played it. I was ready for the jokes and the laughter, but instead they were so proud. They wanted to show their friends and we all had fun. It wasn't long after that they forgot I was human too." Seemore let his head fall against Ravens shoulder and she could feel a tear fall to her top.

"Isn't there a way you could go back to it. Go home. After all these years, maybe they've changed. It's not the most ideal situation, but maybe they miss you more than even you realise." She said, hoping that she could make him feel a bit better.

"I did go back. I went home and asked to see them again, I asked my dad to let me in the front door and instead, he offered to pay me. He asked how much it would take for me to disappear and not return. That they were getting better after I left. I was stunned. My father, the one person who always helped me and guided me to my dream, wanted me to disappear. When the accident happened, he was so supportive and sympatric of the situation, but I guess that was how he wanted it to appear. In the end, he was just as disgusted as the rest." Seemore's voice had become quite, and she could hear the pain that he still carried with each word.

Raven was enraged. She couldn't believe how they had acted towards him. He wasn't damaged, or disgusting as they seemed to imply. He wasn't nothing and he certainly wasn't gone and yet the family treated him as though he'd died that day. She couldn't believe it. Raven put her arm around him and pulled him into a hug. She felt a few tears against her back and for a moment he seemed to hug her tightly, before letting her go and smiling again.

"I'm sorry." He said, rubbing his head. "I guess I just let my emotions get to me, so much for tough huh." he laughed as he stood and helped her from the ground.

"You don't need to be tough and Seemore…" He looked at her, his attention drawn when she'd spoken his name. "You prefect the way you are." She smiled and so did he.

"You are sweeter then I'd assume." He took her hand as he headed for the kitchen. Raven was unable to look around anymore but she didn't feel like she was missing out on anything. In the kitchen, Seemore made her a cup of tea and poured himself juice. He told her of more happy moments with his family till the others had gotten up and joined them in the kitchen. Mammoth cooked breakfast which Kyd ate, though his pancakes where smother in four bottles of syrup and he really only seemed interested in the syrup. After they ate Seemore, Mammoth and Gizmo headed out to get food for the house, leaving Kyd and Billy with Raven. Kyd left for his room, and Billy sat on the couch. Raven sat by him, not daring to speak with Kyd again.

"Howdy, what can Billy Numerous do for ya." He asked as he throw his feet on the coffee table.

"Would it be too much to ask some questions?"

"Go 'head."

"I thought maybe you could tell me anything about Kyd. I know some stuff might be personal, but you must know something about him?" Raven said. She was determined to get answers about Kyd, if only to use them against him the next time he tries anything.

"Kyd? Why would you wanna know about that smug kid. He ain't nothin' special." Billy said. His clones didn't seem to really agree with his statement.

"How do they work. You copy yourself, but they seem to have a mind of their own." She asked as she watched them act differently. One even seemed to be using his left hand to do a word search rather than his right. Raven knew all the boys where right handed because of the way they ate.

"It's, kinda hard to explain. See, their copies of my being but they seem to take life from the moment I create them. It's always little changes, like one liking something that I don't, or one a little slower than I am. Sometimes though the changes are so large I don't even know there really me. I had a twin for ages, or at least I thought I did. He was much more confident and had all the answers, then I used my powers and he came back into me. I was so shocked, I hadn't thought for a second that I could do that. It's why it's difficult for me when my clones are liked more than myself." Raven looked over to the clones as he spoke. She couldn't see any physical differences, yet the way they sat was different, one crossed his legs, one with a leg over on, another hugged his legs and leaned against them. They even fidgeted differently. One playing with the clothes he wore, another tapping his foot.

"Do you ever just go around without the clones. I mean, besides conjuring them you really do seem normal. Though, having them would really make you loved by any employer, you wouldn't need to be a villain."

Billy and his many clones laughed as they fell back clutching their sides. "Trust me, I ain't the working type and I also have increased strength. Mine isn't anywhere nearly as powerful as Mammoth, but I'm just sayin' I'm not as normal as you think." He smiled as he sat back up.

"Do you think of going home, it seems to be something Seemore would do if he could."

"I would love to. Sadly, my family get freaked out by my powers. I talk to them all the time though; they just can't handle it when I'm there. My mum is rather old and almost had a heart attack last time I visited. For their safety, I'll stay as far away as possible." He smiled, but this time it wasn't happy. He looked like he was in pain, but wouldn't show it.

Raven smiled at him and thought of hugging him like she had Seemore, but there was a bang at the door and Billy moved off to answer it. She heard him at the door and the word Adonis. The next thing she saw was a clone pulling her into the hallway. "He's a little too fond of you, best you hang outta sight for now." Raven didn't want to argue. She didn't like the idea of being in the same room as him for an odd reason.

As she walked back to her room she was surprised by Kyd who stepped in front of her, his hair dripping, a baggy white tank on and black jeans. He smiled and took her hand, leading her to his room. She sighed when he pulled her in, not wanting to sound rude. Once in his room, Kyd though the towel he'd been holding to the corner, shut the door and sat on the bed with Raven beside.

"We never finished our conversation yesterday." he said. His eyes always seemed intense when he was serious and it made it difficult for her to look at him.

"It seemed you were busy, you seemed to be marvelling the candy stash rather than speaking with me. But if you…" Raven was caught as he leaned closer to her. His hair grazed her cheek and she could feel his breath on her skin. But he wasn't leaning closer to her, he was just trying to reach the jar behind her, the one she had brought up and his attention had snapped to. The space between them was uncomfortable and he didn't even notice. His hand reached inside the jar and he used the tips of his fingers to scrap a piece out. Raven tried to concentrate on not moving or the feathered touch of his hair. She looked at him, his lips not too far from her own. He certainly didn't mind intruding on another people's space when it suited him. As he moved back, his hair grazed her cheek again but this time she was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped, her head knocking against his, hitting Kyd's jaw in the process. Blood dripped from his lower lip, a small split visible.

"Bit of a clasts, aren't you?" he teased, throwing the piece of candy in his mouth.

"You're the one who thought leaning right over me was an easier way to get something instead of asking." Raven retorted, unable to help herself. Kyd's eyes seemed to spark at the thrown back comment and he turned to her.

"So, what's your problem, you don't seem to care that I leant over you, actually the blush says that you enjoyed it. I'd say your just annoyed I wasn't aiming to do anything else." He smiled coyly. Raven found herself burning, she wanted to slap him and walk away, yet it seemed odd. If this was normal for them, if this sort of interaction was normal, then was it possible that this meant more to him than a simple way to waste time. Was he trying to use actions to remind her of something. Or at least that's what it felt like.

She felt her heart tightening at the idea, the possibility that maybe they were together before she'd lost her memories. That would explain his behaviour, as he seemed to only be like this around her. Not that she'd seen how he acts with the others. Kyd pulled her thoughts by his sudden closeness, his face was in front of her own and soon his hand was tilting her head up so he could look at her eyes.

"And what is so fascinating in that mind of yours that you ignore me?" he asked. Raven took this chance to note how he looked. His short black hair still wet and dripping, leaving droplets of water on her face. His eyes serious and calling. She tilted her head in a curious manner and Kyd was stunned, his eyes going back to their childish nature as her hands were placed on the sides of his face. She moved forward, her mind completely focused on this one task, to kiss him. She was amazed by how surprised he was, considering how much he seemed to want this before. His hands moved from their place to her shoulders keeping her from advancing anymore. There was a moment when neither of them moved. Kyd's face was different than before, his eyes seemed to be studying her this time, like Seemore said he watched situations when he wasn't trying to start problems. Raven could see that there was blush rising on his cheeks and over his nose. She had caused him to blush which made her happy, but she still wanted to have more. Her hands fell to his and started to push them off while she lifted her face and body so that she was level with him. Kyd moved back slightly as she moved towards him.

"I uh," was all he got out before Raven heard Billy call out from the other side of the door.

"Kyd, your nuts girlfriend is here and I'm not stopping her from coming in there." Raven found herself paling and she could see that Kyd was shocked too. He seemed completely stunned by the situation that he was now in, but as the door opened, Kyd fixed himself so he was sitting up and more composed then before.

Angel stepped into the room and seemed to hone in on Raven, her eyes confused. Kyd stood and pulled her through the door with a hug, though she didn't seem to let Raven out of her sights as she returned it. "I didn't think you'd come over anytime soon. I guess, I should have expected it though." He laughed, the first-time Raven had heard him laugh. He sounded innocent and carefree. She looked away from the exchange and at her hands, not knowing where else to look.

He wasn't trying anything, besides being his weird-self. She'd mistaken his actions the entire time and worst, she'd tried to kiss him. how could she honestly be so foolish? Though, why didn't Seemore or Billy tell her, she was asking about him, where was their help.

"I came because you weren't answering your phone, but now I'm curious about the, mphmh…" Raven could see the shock on Angels face when Kyd pulled her into a kiss, pulling her into the room with him and holding her against the wall near the door. Raven felt a slight tear in her eye as he watched Angels arms wrap around him and her lips move with his. She didn't think she'd feel jealous, but she hated the sight. Raven, not wanting to see any more of this exchange, headed out the door and into the living room where she assumed Billy would still be. She could feel the pricks of tears that hung onto the rim, trying so hard not to let them fall.

She wasn't going to let this bring her down, after all, she wasn't even sure how she truly felt about him. It had just felt good to be near him in that moment. Honestly, she knew it was more how he acted and how he could intimidate her with a stare, that was why she wanted it. She'd convince herself of that much. When she got to the living room, she found it was empty. She assumed that Billy had decided to go back to his room and headed there instead. She wondered back to where Billy's room was and knocked on the door. It didn't take him long to answer the door.

"Hey, weren't you with Kyd?" Billy asked as he looked to Raven, but after a moment his face changed, like he had just realised what he said. "Oh, right… Angel went in there while you were with him. I hope she didn't give you a hard time."

"Why would she?" Raven asked as she stood in the doorway.

"I guess because you were alone with Kyd, though I might be reading into nothing… wanna come in?" Billy said, and stepped aside so that Raven could enter the room. Once inside Raven looked around as Billy continued to explain that Angel and Kyd where together and had been for some time, but since they were fighting it had completely slipped his mind that he should explain this to her.

Inside the room there was dozens of clothes in every direction, though besides that there wasn't any messy. He just seemed to have a lot of clothes. In the corner of his room, on top of a dress was a line of photographs. Raven looked over them, each was of a family member that he clearly missed. There was a large farm in a picture with what looked to be his whole family working. A few brothers and sisters or maybe cousins having the best time in the yard. She could see Billy on the porch of house, with a person behind him, holding him tightly. Raven couldn't see the person due to the shadows, so she had known idea what they looked like.

"So, do I know her?" Raven asked as she picked up a photo that had Billy smiling in it.

"I mean it's likely, but I pretty much hide in my room whenever she's here so I don't know how well you get along." Billy said. He had been standing near Raven as she took in the photos but decided to move over to the bed where he laid slightly. Raven turned titled her head, it was the first time she notices he had bunk beds which she found rather nostalgic.

"Does Kyd act like that with everyone?" Raven asked. Her thoughts had wondered back to how he would touch her as if it meant nothing. Knowing he was with another woman and the way he touched her. Raven couldn't make sense of it. But she could tell by Billy's bewildered expression that he didn't understand what she was asking him. "Does he always think with his hands?" Raven said, trying to find the best way to ask him.

"Ah… Yeah, he seems to be a very touchy person. He's also not a fan of personal space or considered what the receiver is feeling. When we first meet, he used to grab me and pull me around the school. He didn't understand that to others when he held my hand it seemed… _wrong._ But just don't let him push you around. If he tries to touch you or is to close shove him, he'll understand… eventually." Billy said. Raven sighed and sat next to him on the bed. She was happy to know that it wasn't just her he acted like this with. That he had a habit of doing it. But she also felt better knowing that others had misunderstood his actions as something more too.

"Thanks, it really is nice to know that it's not just with me… You said Angel and Kyd where having problems?" Raven turned to face Billy who had sat up and was now sitting with a leg on the bed so he could face Raven.

"Yeah, Angel cheated on him. He was really hurt, still is I think, but he doesn't want that to be it. He knows it was his fault as well for never wanting to spend time with her or see her, he just doesn't know how to get over his anger." Billy said. Raven could see the thoughtfulness in his eyes as he was explaining this too her. He seemed to be really worried for his friend's happiness. She felt that she should be as well, but she didn't know Kyd like he did. She wanted to get to know him better. She wanted to get to know everyone better. She had spent time with some of them, and she knew a few things about each of them, but she wanted to learn more.

Raven spent the night hanging out with Billy, she learnt the names of all the people in the photos and who they were in relation to himself. They talked a little bit more about his family before moving onto generic things that each of them liked. She was learning a lot about him and found that she enjoys spending the time she did with him. Unlike Kyd, he didn't try to grab her all the time and he didn't try to make her feel small. Kyd had a habit of acting like a king and treating those around him like simpletons. It was rather frustrating for her.

Once it become too late for Raven to stay up, she headed back to her room for well-deserved rest. She hoped that tomorrow she'd be able to spend time with the others, learning about them like she did with Billy. Though, she did think it would be good for her to speak with Kyd, if only to apologise for what had happened with them. She wondered if she should apologise to Angel as well, but decided that it might be best to ask Kyd about that.

Raven had left the room in a hurry and Kyd found himself a little sad she was gone. His heart was still beating so fast from having her so close. He could still smell her and it was almost driving him crazy. If he was being honest with himself, it was probably the cause of him kissing Angel the way he had. He pulled away from Angel who seemed dazed and confused. She only came back to herself when she turned to see Kyd on his bed with arms behind his head and space for her beside.

"Are we really going to pretend that I didn't see a Teen Titan in here, or that she looked completely in love with you." Angel said as she turned around the room, looking at the mess. She sighed and pulled her top off, going to his draws to fish out one of his. "She's the one that their looking for. All the villains got a text about it, but I didn't think she'd be here."

"She doesn't remember anything so we took her in and have convinced her she's on our side. As for the in-love part, I can't help it if I'm naturally alluring. Everyone wants me, and why not, I'm hot, funny, smart and amazing at everything I do." Kyd said looking at the celling as he counted on his fingers.

"I see your ego hasn't changed, glad to know that nothing can burst that." Angel sat on the bed, she slipped the zipper down on her boots before taking them off and setting them aside. "And if she's a member now, why not put her to the test, use her in a heist. It'll throw the Titans off. You know they've been searching for her right. Yesterday they interrogated every villain they could get their hands on of course no one knew she was here."

"They won't find her and even if they do, she would go back. She feels like she belongs here." He looked at Angel for the first time, realising she hadn't bothered getting a top, she'd only removed more of her own clothing. "I'm assuming you're not planning on leaving like that?" he asked.

"No, but why would I be leaving when we could enjoy my time here?" Angel crossed her arms and waited for his answer. He didn't give one, instead he pulled a book from under his bed and pretended to be reading it. She huffed and yanked the top he was laying on out from under him, shoving it harshly over her head and lying next to him. Kyd was slightly off balance from the jerking motion, but seemed to be fine. "Are you really going to be like this forever. When you kissed, me I thought you'd gotten over that whole thing with Adonis."

"I'm reading Angel, go entertain yourself somewhere else." Kyd didn't bother to give her the attention she wanted as she throws the door open and stormed out. Once she was had left he place the book down and grabbed a mint candy from the jar. He wondered where Raven had gone and what she was thinking about. He hadn't meant to tease her, she just looked adorable when she was flushed and it was so easy to make her red. The first time was an accident. He had lifted her chin because he wanted to see her eyes which he was struggling with, but every time after that was completely deliberate.

He was still reeling from the idea of her wanting to kiss him. He wondered, if he didn't think about Angel in that split second, would he have kissed her back. Would he have liked it; would it be worth it knowing he could lose her? No, he didn't want that idea in his head. It wasn't worth it. Besides, he did like Angel. He'd never go as far to say he loved her, but he liked her. He certainly enjoyed messing with her.

Kyd looked at the blurred words of the book, he figured that it might be best to try and focus on something else for a while. But every time he looked at the book his mind would return to Raven and that moment the two of them shared. It was wrong. He has a girlfriend and one that wouldn't be unwise to what she had walked in on. Kyd knew that Angel was going to make a point from that moment, he just didn't know when. He would have to plan around it.

Angel stepped back into the room with one of Kyd's favourite ice creams tubs. As anger as he was with her, he couldn't help the smile on his face as she passed it to him. "The shop was selling them cheap so I brought a few, there's at least two more in the freezer." She said as she laid on the bed next to him. Kyd placed the book back into the gap between his wall and the bed and sat up to eat the frozen treat. As he was eating he actually took notice of Angel who was wearing next to nothing. She had his top which was always baggy on him, and small shorts that rode up her legs. She often didn't bring much here since she wore whatever he had lying around.

"Thanks." Kyd said. He placed the empty tub down on the bedside by leaning over her and as he was moving back to his side he pecked her cheek lightly. Angel turned her face to him and smiled.

"Being nice are we. I'll have to buy you treats more often." Angel lifted her lips to meet his, though he was slightly reluctant to kiss her now that he wasn't thinking about Raven anymore, he still did. Once he broke away from her kiss, he placed his arm around waist as he laid down for the night. He felt guilty now. He had been thinking of Raven and not Angel. Though she had cheated on him, she never once seemed to lose her devotion for him. She didn't look at other guys and she didn't speak of Adonis. She had even told him how badly she regretted what happened and the reasons behind it happening. Now here he was choosing to think of another girl's lips when he should only want hers. How low could he sink.

Kyd often didn't sleep when Angel was over, he just pretended to till she had fallen asleep then would get up and do other things. Once she had fallen asleep he covered her with the blanket and started to clean the room. He considered going to the lounge room but feared that Raven would be there. He didn't know what type of sleep pattern she had since she had only been here a few nights. Most of his friends often went to bed after 12am so he knew that they'd be in their rooms. He also knew that no one really spelt pass 10am, except Seemore. Most would wake up and go to the lounge room, waiting to do stuff with their friends. But Raven was a problem because currently she could be doing anything.

He didn't know what it was about having a girl try to kiss him like that. Sure, he Angel kissed him like that, but she was his girlfriend and it was normal for the two of them. Raven was someone he was simply planning with. He didn't even know what to do in the situation and he didn't really think that she would have that sort of reaction from simply being messed with. He wondered if she'd fallen in love with him. He wouldn't blame her if she had. He wasn't sure if he liked her. All he really knew about her was that she was a Titan, a demon and quite powerful and that wasn't enough to judge her. _She's got beautiful eyes_ Kyd thought to himself. He'd been standing still for some time. He didn't know when, but his thoughts had caused him to stop cleaning the room and currently he was standing there. Kyd shook his head. He had Angel. She was right here, sleeping in his bed which was were his mind should be. He wouldn't think about her and from now on he would not spend time alone with her.

After the room was cleaned, Kyd went out of the room to the kitchen. He figured that she wasn't likely to be up at 4am, and he was hungry. In the freezer were the tubs of ice cream Angel mentioned to him. He took one and headed back to his room. As he got to his door he paused and found himself looking over to were Raven's bedroom was now. He didn't think she'd be awake, but he was curious as to where she went after Angel had entered the room. It was the first time he realised how hurt she must have been when he kissed Angel instead of her. He didn't just reject her, he kissed another girl in front of her. He sighed and went back to his room. She probably hated him for that. He should talk to her about it, but maybe it was best to forget it.

It was almost 8am when Kyd had slipped back into bed and held Angel. For most of the night he had been considering what happened with him and Raven and what he was going to do about it. He felt that Raven would understand that he was sorry. He just acted without thinking and ended up leading her on. "Are you still worrying." Angel asked, snapping Kyd from his mind. He shifted back a bit so she could turn over to face him.

"About?" he said. She knew yesterday that something was happening. He didn't take her for an idiot and anyone could have seen them at that moment and mistaken their actions.

"Raven." Angel said, though her eyes shifted down and she seemed to be annoyed.

"Why would I be worried about her?"

"I said it yesterday, she looked in love with you and you can't tell me I didn't just walk in on something. I'm trying not to be too pushy with this subject but I feel cheated." Angel said, her yellow eyes now fixing on his. Kyd found his mind going dark at the word _cheated._ She had cheated on him without a single care in the world, and what had happened with Raven was a misunderstanding. He didn't cheat on her.

"Ohhhh, you feel _cheated._ Well how do you think I felt seeing you and Adonis." Kyd had already left her alone in the bed and was now moving to his dresser.

"Kyd, I didn't want to start an argument. I just meant that the way you both looked at each other… it hurt me." Angel throw the blankets of her and followed him. while he rummaged the doors, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed her body into his. Kyd didn't care how she felt, how dare she say something like that.

"I didn't cheat on you. I didn't do anything with her, she was confused and went to kiss me but I pushed her away, that is completely different from you inviting Adonis over so that you could screw him." Kyd yelled at her and stormed out of the room and to the showers before she could speak again. He was so angry that he didn't even hear the showers running. He opened the door to Raven who was unbuttoning the shirt she had on. Kyd felt blush rise across his face and slammed the door shut. He was thankful that she hadn't hear the door, or looked up to see him there. But he was even more happy that she was only on the second button of the shirt.

"I tried to call out to you." Seemore said from beside Kyd. "I guess you were too tired to hear me." He added. Kyd was still busy being a statue. His mind was thrown back and he temporarily forgot that he was arguing with Angel.

"We need a way to make sure no one walks in on her." Kyd mumbled.

"Again." Seemore whispered, knowing it would only set Kyd off again. Kyd's face went really red and he stormed back to his room. As he walked in he saw Angel putting her shoes back on as tears fell from her eyes. Now he was hurt. He didn't mean to make her cry. Angel whipped away the tears as she saw Kyd in the doorway using her finger tips.

"I didn't see you there. Don't worry, I'm heading home so you don't have to deal with me." Angel muttered. Kyd sighed and threw his stuff on the bed. He didn't want to make her upset and he didn't mean to fight or get angry with her. He was honestly angrier at himself because she was right. He had kissed her when she came over because he was trying to not kiss Raven. It might not be cheating, but it felt like it. Kyd stepped over to her and lifted her head to face him. He used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear and then lent down to peck her lips. Angel wrapped her hands around his neck and the kiss became a little more forceful then Kyd intended.

"You can stay, I won't get angry again." He said to her once they had parted.

"Can we keep doing this then." Angel said. Kyd could feel her hand start to fall from his neck, sliding down his back. Since she cheated on him, he barely touched her and yesterday was the first time he had kissed her in a long time and he believe that was to do with the guilt he felt. Kyd felt her lips on his neck as both her hands where now on his hips, pulling him closer.

"Angel…" Kyd said, he was going to tell her to stop but she shushed him.

"I haven't kissed you since… it's been almost eight months Kyd. Please, just let me have this, just a little longer." Kyd sighed and brought his hands to her shoulders. He didn't realise it had even been that long. He knew that he was letting that one day control most of his life, but he thought it was maybe a month at most. He really didn't let things go as easily as he thought he did. He remembered back when it wasn't like this. It had been just like most days in the Hive Academy, he was failing at nearly everything and people were laughing at him. By complete chance he found himself on the same team as Angel when practicing their attack drills. He managed to help her during the course which caused him to be marked lower than everyone else. It was commonly known that a villain should only look out for themselves. Angel didn't see it that way. She found him at lunch and they talked.

After that day, they were friends and spent time together. It wasn't until he was at her house did things change. They had been mucking around. Angel was trying to flip Kyd over like they were taught to and Kyd was teasing her that she couldn't do it. They stumbled and ended up on the floor with Kyd over her. He didn't know which one had done it, but one had lent in or maybe they both had and they kissed. It lasted for a bit and when they had broken apart they both smiled. He wanted things to go back to that, when they just wanted each other and had the time to do silly things with each other. But Kyd become caught up in Jinx's world and Angel had cheated on him feeling like he didn't want her anymore.

Kyd gasped as he was pulled strongly onto the bed and Angels lips where on his. He had been spacing out again and while he wasn't focused on what they were doing Angel had taken over. Angel sat on his hips as she kissed his lips, her hands held tightly onto the collar of his shirt. He carefully placed his hands on her hips, hoping to calm her down. Once his hands where holding her back she loosened the grip on his shirt.

Her phone went off and Angel stopped to look at it. Kyd used his arms to prop himself up so that he could see who was messaging her. He was almost infuriated when he saw the name but Angel just placed the phone down and looked to him. Her eyes were sad and there were tears welling up in them. "What did Adonis say?" Kyd asked, but his tone was more demanding than that. Angel shook her head and kissed his neck, trying to get him to just go back to what they were doing.

"Please just forget it." She mumbled but Kyd stopped her and reached for her mobile. But Angel snatched it away first, shoving it into her back pocket.

"I won't ignore it. Why is he even still talking to you?" Kyd's voice was become angry. He never asked her to stop talking to him, but he had assumed that it didn't need to be said. That she would realise he didn't want them talking.

"You said you weren't going to get angry anymore." Angel said, she kissed his lips a few times trying to get him to go back to kissing her, but he wouldn't, and his hands where no longer holding her either.

"If you don't let me see the messages then you can just leave." He said between his teeth. He was trying so hard to keep his voice level. Angel looked hurt but she sighed and got off the bed, grabbing her bag. Kyd turned to her as he realised that she was just going to leave. He gave her an option but she wasn't supposed to take it. He had expected that she would just let him see. Kyd sighed and raced after her. He managed to stop her in the hallway and caught sight as another tear fell. "I want to know what he said. You can't hide things from me. Now show me the damn messages or… Or don't come back." Kyd's voice had started off level but near the end he was getting angry and it showed.

"I can't show you. Just drop it." She said. She pushed his arm away from her and took the phone from his hand. He had been trying to take it without her noticing but like him, she was a pick pocket so she wasn't at all dulled to the things he was doing. Kyd grabbed her arm roughly but stopped when she yelped, clearly pained by the force he was using. She moved away from him and walked out the front door. Kyd sighed, he could feel the tear that was falling down his cheek and he used his hand to wipe it away before it was noticed. He went back to his room and grabbed his stuff before heading to the bathroom. This time he knocked and when no answer came he went inside, stripping as he walked over to the showers. Today he had actually hurt her. He thought that he was better than that.

He lent against the bathroom wall and let the water pour over his skin. He had never harmed her before, no matter how upset he got. It was something about the way she acted when she saw that message. It was clearly upsetting to her but she wouldn't allow him to see. He wondered if there were messages in there that would suggest she had been doing more with him even after telling him it was a one-time thing. She could have been seeing him all this time and just not telling Kyd. He felt like that could even be the reason that she wasn't coming over very often. Hurting her was wrong, but she should have just shown him. He just wanted to know what he said and if there was more. Inside though, he really just wanted for her to stop talking to him.

It was late in the evening and Raven was returning from a day spent in the kitchen with Mammoth learning to cook, to her bedroom. Mammoth had tried to show her how to make simple things and Raven was slowly… very slowly getting it. She didn't burn two of the things which was as good as she figured it would go. She recalled not being the best cook in the world. As she was passing Kyd's room she heard Seemore call out to her. The two of them were sitting on his bed playing a card game and based on their faces it seemed that Seemore was losing and Kyd was winning.

"Well, are you going to come play with us, I mean if you don't have anything better to do?" Kyd said, almost smile but his eyes seemed playful. She could tell he was loving the fact that Seemore was losing. Raven sighed under hear breath and stepped into Kyd's room. She was rather tired after all the cooking, but she did want to get to know them better and there was always the chance she'd be able to apologise to Kyd. For the first time, the room seemed almost clean. The toys she'd seen where thrown on a chair, the dresses draw where closed and the bed had been made. The only thing out of place was the T-shirt on the ground near the dresser that clearly belong to someone else.

Seemore and Kyd made space for her on the bed, moving their cards so she wouldn't knock them as she sat. "I don't know a lot about card games." Raven said.

"Oh, it's very simple, and easy to pick up. Plus, if you lose you must take something off that your wearing, ow." Kyd rubbed his head where Seemore had hit him.

"Don't listen to him, where not going to play anything that requires you to remove your clothes." Seemore said as he dealt a few cards to each person. Raven picked up the game faster than she'd realised and begin betting the boys over and over till they were almost sick of playing. Kyd mumbled as Raven beat his hand again and stood up from the bed heading to his bookshelf. He seemed to be annoyed at her for taking his fun away. "I noticed Angel was here earlier. Have you two made up yet?" Seemore asked. For the most part, the chatter had been explaining to Raven how to play and arguing about her skills and Kyd's attempts to cheat. This was the first time the conversation was on something else besides the game itself.

"No, I'm still punishing her, she was hoping that I was over it." He didn't look at them, he just stayed at the bookcase, his figure running along the spines of each one thoughtfully. There seemed to be something in his face. She could tell that something was different. He seemed hurt.

"Does this mean that you're just going to keep hanging up the phone when she rings to speak with you." Seemore asked.

"No, of course not, that's childish. I'll answer it and mute my end leaving the phone on the ground."

"Not being a child, I see." Seemore rolled his eye and looked over to Raven.

"Billy mentioned that Angel and you have had problems. He made a remark about, uh, cheating." Raven whispered the last word, not sure if it was appropriate to say out loud. She looked to Kyd to see if she'd upset him. His hand was paused from pulling a book out and his gaze fixed on the shelf for a moment. Raven looked to Seemore but he seemed to be watching Kyd, making sure his friend was alright. "I'm sorry, it's not something I really should talk about." Raven said finally. She wasn't sure if that would change the awakens of the situation or if saying anything would make it worse.

"Nonsenses." Kyd said, and when she looked up she found him leaning over so he was as close to her as could be. "Why shouldn't you have the right to speak about it, everyone else does." His gaze was to powerful. Raven found it hard to say anything when he looked at her like that, he made her feel tiny, like a deer caught in headlights. He trapped her so easily and he knew he was doing it.

"Come on Kyd, she seemed unsure about asking it to begin with." Seemore said while moving to the side of the bed and looking at the pair. "Angel is sort of a sore topic for him Raven. What she did was hard to deal with for him at the time and he still hasn't dealt with it." Kyd stopped staring at Raven and was instead glaring at Seemore. Seemore, like Raven, seemed insignificant under Kyd's gaze. She had the feeling of prey and predator throughout the stand-off and Seemore looked to have no chance of beating him.

Soon, Kyd turned away from them both and stormed out the room, snatching his candies up before slamming the door behind him. Raven took a breath and looked at Seemore who was catching his breath. "Kyd can be the most terrifying person when he really wants to." He said in a distance voice while looking at the wall ahead. Raven wasn't sure if he was telling her this, or saying it to himself. "Hey! You've seen Kyd's room, and you were in Billy's room earlier, but I doubt you've been in mine." With that said he took her hand and dragged her towards his room, Hers in view just across the hall.

His room had a bed on the wall next to the door and a large space set up with computers and game equipment. He had many screens that occupied the back wall with all types of game mechanics and engines open. Seemore moved to a shelf on the side wall where boxes where crammed into every shelf. He placed the cards inside a box then shoved it back on the shelf. "Well?" he said as he turned to see Raven. She stepped forward and pretended to inspect the room.

"I would say you have the cleanest room out of the ones I've seen, and it matches your personality very well." She commented. Seemore beamed at this and started showing Raven what everything in his room could do and why he used it. Before she'd managed to escape to her room, she'd learnt how to use a varying number of engines on his computer. Even at his door, he had talked about all the things he could show her and what that would teach her. Raven got the impression that Seemore was lonely and wanted someone who he could teach as a way of bonding, and though she didn't mind the effort he was putting in, she'd had enough for one day.

Once she had left Seemore she returned to her room for some much-needed rest. She sat on her bed and crossed her legs but she felt odd. She remembers mediating, it was something she would do all the time but for some reason she couldn't. Since coming here, she hadn't used her powers and nothing was exploding around her. She wondered if her memories where the cause of this. There was a chance that her powers were not working because of the stresses she was now under. Like they had shut down till she was ready to use them again. She hoped that was the case, but it might not be.

She moved herself onto the bed and laid down instead, hoping that taking a nap might calm her mind. She'd spent so much time doing things with the others that she didn't feel energised anymore. Just sitting with them was draining her of her energy. She could hear steps in the hall, but they were heading down to the kitchen. Her bedside clock said that it was almost 6pm so she figured that maybe it was Seemore heading for some dinner. She thought about going, but doubted she'd be able to eat currently. She watched the clock as the minutes changed and at 6:38pm she had fallen asleep.

Raven jolted awake, looking around the room almost franticly. Once she realised no one was there she lent her head on her knee and took a few deep breaths. She had been having a dream and in it she couldn't help her friends. But the dream was fleeting and all she could really remember from it was the fact that she was useless in the situation. She turned to the clock, 4:35am she'd been asleep for about 10 hours. That wasn't something she ever remembered doing, but she felt better. Maybe it was because of the slight fever she still had from being in that ally, but then it could have been that she was just worn out.

Raven stood and headed over to the dresser, the clothes inside where mixed between things she would wear and clothes that seemed to come from someone else. She still had the ripped leotard, but she didn't seem to have any more than that one so she couldn't ware it. She settled for wearing long pants and a shirt that was button down. It wasn't her first choice in clothes but it's what she had to work with. She went out of the room and headed for the kitchen. Her stomach was telling her that it was time she ate something. On the bench was a small bowl of pasta with a label on top that had her name on it. She smiled to herself as she heated the food and ate. She didn't realise how quite it could be when the others were still asleep. She had always come out when they were up or when they were getting up.

Raven's mind wondered for a bit as she thought back to Kyd and how he acted in the room. He was really upset. _"Why shouldn't you have the right to speak about it, everyone else does."_ When he said that Raven didn't think much of it, but now she realised just how upset he was. He clearly hated the fact that Billy had told her. It would be hard for him to deal with the fact that she had cheated on him, but to add his friends talking about it, he must have been heart broken. She didn't even get to apologise to him and now she felt like she needed to start an apology list for all the times she would make him upset. It wasn't her intension. She was just wondering why he stayed with someone that had heart him.

"I did not expect you to be awake." Raven heard Kyd's voice from the hallway and looked up to find him leaning on the door frame with his arms folded over his chest. She had tried to not be rude and kept all but a small lamp on though now she was regretting that as Kyd's eyes almost glowed in the dull light.

"I got hungry, but if you want I can go back to my room. I didn't mean to disturb anyone." She said, placing the fork down that she'd been using.

"I wasn't disturbed, and you don't have to leave." He said, kicking himself of the doorframe and heading to the kitchen. He plucked a small tub of ice cream from the freezer and sat down with it at the table. Raven watched as he started to eat and soon, she begins to eat again. She looked at him every now and again, trying to start a conversation but failing. After a few minutes of these failed attempts, Raven decides to just try and apologies to him.

"I'm sorry, about mentioning your relationship and for the…" she finds heat rising to her cheeks as she tried to say the word kiss. Apologising for asking about the cheating, that wasn't so much of a problem, but trying to even mention the kiss made her feel weird. They didn't kiss and he was making sure they wouldn't, but being that close to him and wanting it, she didn't want to apologies.

"I should be the one to apologies, I got angry and stormed out. When it comes to Angel and I… I'm kinda over hearing everyone's opinion on the matter. Plus, me and her had fought that morning so I wasn't in the best of moods." He said. Raven looked up, he wasn't eating anymore, he was just staring sadly at the food. His eyes had never been so full of emotions and yet, they seemed dull compared to when he first entered the room. Raven looked down at her plate. She wondered what their fight was about but thought that asking wasn't the best idea. He said he didn't want any opinions on his relationship and she assumed that also meant he didn't want anyone probing for information.

"I'm sorry, I hope it's not too serious. You seemed so happy when she came over." Raven said. She wasn't lying, it was the first time she had hear him laugh or see him smile the way he did. Even the way he had kissed her seemed to be filled with passion.

"We were. I don't think we'll ever get to a point where we can be happy again. Something always happens." Kyd placed the sweet down and toyed with the spoon. Raven knew he had a sweet tooth, but seeing him actually place the ice cream down was something she doubted would happen. He was clearly upset and disturbed by this topic. She wasn't even sure if she should talk, or if she should just stay silent.

"I think you can be." Raven said. Her voice was a whisper as she wasn't sure she was saying the right things, but Kyd heard it. Kyd sighed, placing the ice cream down and leaning back in the chair. To Raven, he seemed upset about something else, then again, he had been upset most the day. She wondered if that was because Angel had left or if something else was weighing on his mind. After a moment though, Kyd stood and walked away, leaving Raven on her own. She didn't think it would be a good idea to follow him. If he was upset then trying to talk to him might do more damage right now then good. She cleaned her things and turned the lights out as she headed for her bedroom. She still had some time before the others were likely to wake so she could probably spend that time in her room. There were a few books that she had wished to read but hadn't had the chance too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kyd sat on the floor in his room, staring at the celling. He had been doing this since his talk with Raven and that was over five hours ago. He felt a little bad for choosing to act the way he did. She didn't know about Angel and was clearly just trying to understand what was going on between them. But Kyd hated it. No one needed to know what was happening with him and Angel, only him and Angel. Kyd had messaged her a little after she had left say he didn't mean to hold her so hard and that he was sorry. He had asked her to come over and she said that she was busy. He hated the thought for crossing his mind, but the only real friends she had were all friends of _his._ He didn't like the idea of her seeing him no matter the reasoning.

By the time dinner had rolled around, Kyd was going crazy imaging all the scenarios where Angel and Adonis would end up sleeping together again. She didn't seem to care that spending time with Adonis was hurting Kyd a lot. He just wanted her to understand that it made him upset when they did that. The messaging in the middle of the night already annoyed him to no end. The idea that even when they were acting in a way that could be considered intimate, she was still allowing his interruptions. Kyd groaned and fell backwards so he laid on the carpet. He tried so hard to forgive and forget the past but she refused to let it die. All he wanted was for her to never contact Adonis again.

There was a light knock on Kyd's bedroom door and after a moment he heard Raven's soft voice asking if she could enter. Kyd stood and dusted himself off as he opened the door for her and stepped out of the way. He watched her as she took the same spot on his bed as always. He hadn't been sure why, but seeing her made him feel better.

"You haven't come out all day so I was a little worried about you." Raven said as she started up at him. When his eyes would fall on hers she would always look somewhere else in the room.

"I was just a little… _bothered_ it's nothing." Kyd said as he walked past and sat down beside her. Her eyebrow rose as though questioning his reason.

"If your upset you can talk to us. We can try and help." Raven said and she smiled. It was the way she smiled, it had been so innocent and pure, and she titled her head to the side as her eyes closed. Kyd felt a small bush rise over his cheeks and nose before he shook his head to ignore it.

"I don't really think you can help me with this." Kyd said. This time he wasn't looking at her, or trying to study her. He was too upset to play games with the young demon and then there was always the chance she might misconstrued his actions again. He really didn't want to lead her on.

"If you really don't want to talk about it, I won't press the issue. But I am here for you, when you do wish to talk." Raven lent back on his bed and looked over the room. Kyd watched as her eyes would fall on some of the things and she'd appear to be interested in them, only to look away and try to seem like she didn't care from the beginning. As she took in the sights of his bedroom, it seemed as though she was trying to come up with something clever to say. Kyd on the other hand just watched her. He was beginning to feel normal again as he watched her, taking his time to figure out what caused certain reactions. He did this a lot with his friends, watching them closely to understand the most he could about them. He liked understanding how a person's face would move when put into certain situations, and what those small movements might mean. For Raven, she always seemed to be considering why things where the way that they are. She looked at the objects within his room and studied them for whatever information she could gather.

Kyd moved his hand and placed it on her leg, testing the reactions. He liked the way a simple touch could spark so many emotions within her face. She seemed shocked and calmed by the touch, her eyes widened and a slight reddening appeared over her cheeks only to fade away as she breathed. Kyd smiled to himself. She did seem to calm him, even if all she was doing was sitting beside him, she had a calming aura to her. The moment didn't last though and the two were startled by his phone going off. He quickly fumbled trying to pull the thing from his back pocket and answered it only to realise it was a message. In the message Angel had said she wanted him to go out with her tonight, so that they could spend time like they use too. Kyd sighed, he hated the idea of leaving right now but he had been trying to do things with her.

"I'm going out for the rest of the night. Would you make sure that everyone else knows." He said as he stood and headed over to a draw set in his room. He took out two items and deemed that good enough before turning back to Raven.

"I'm not trying to intrude, but where are you going?" Raven asked. There was something about her face that Kyd couldn't understand. She looked as though she had figured something out, but was confused by the idea of it. He tilted his head to the side and tried to study her from a new angle, but it didn't chance how she appeared.

"Angel said something about the docks. I know there's some sort of festivities there currently and figure she wants to go there." He said. The entire time he was speaking Raven seemed to become a little more excited. "It's not really my idea of a date, but Angel wants to go so I shall be the perfect gentleman for her." Kyd said with a smile though it slowly faded as Raven's face appeared to be saddened. He didn't know what he had said that would upset her. Since she found out about Angel she had seemed perfectly fine with it.

"I'll tell the others that you have gone out. Sorry for all the questions." Raven said. Kyd watched as she stood and exited the room. She was upset but he didn't know what he had done to make her upset. He wasn't trying to do anything that would upset her. He sighed. He wasn't even wanting to go and now he had upset Raven which was really destroying the mood, but he kept reminding himself that he was trying to try just as she was. He changed quickly and teleported to the docks. Angel was leaning against the fencing; her hair was down and she wore jeans and a plain shirt with one of his jackets over. Kyd realised after the incident with Raven, that he had a thing for woman wearing _his_ clothing. Kyd stepped over to her and took her hand, kissing it lightly. _He was trying_.

Seemore and Mammoth left to get Gizmo, leaving Raven and Billy alone for the rest of the night. Raven had spent some time in her reading after the others left, but soon decided to join Billy in the kitchen where he was playing a video game. He was surrounded by a bunch of his clones like he normal was. She hadn't realised till now, but he always seemed to surround himself when he was alone. After they'd been playing for some time, Billy's clones began to lessen. She wasn't sure if he even knew that they were retreated back to where they first came from. As the last one disappeared, Raven was caught staring in his direction.

"Now I know I'm nowhere near as attractive as the others here, so I'm curious why you'd be staring." Billy said. He placed the controller down and used the remote to turn the TV off. Raven sighed and placed the controller she was using beside his.

"I was wondering about the clones you can create. There were so many when I came out here and now they've just disappeared." She said. Billy turned his head a few times in the directions the clones should have been. Raven realised that he wasn't even aware of their departure.

"Honestly… I didn't make them. It happens a lot when I'm feelin' lonely. I soon find myself surrounded by… well… me. But it doesn't take the feelin' away. I think you did that. Just spending time with someone I care for made them leave and I didn't even notice." He turned to her and his smile seemed happy. Raven felt a little touched by the idea that she was able to bring someone so much emotions just be sitting with them and listening to them. But it still made her wonder, how often did he have these feelings.

"Does that happen every time the others go away?" She said.

"No, I'm not sure when it really happens. I think… when I think about home and how much I miss it. That's when I feel it the most. During those times when a family should be together…" Billy looked to the Tv as he thought. His eyes seemed deeper then they normal did and almost glassy. "But I guess since I joined the Hive Five, I've always been concerned about my family. I don't want us falling apart and the idea of being rejected by them kills me." Billy turned and looked Raven in the eye. She could see that he was being serious about this. He clearly cared about the people that lived here, and feared what may happen if they were to leave. Though based on how they all acted she doubted anyone would leave. They shared so much in common.

"You don't have to worry so much, no one is going to leave you." Raven said, and she leant forward to wrap her hands around him, pulling him closer to her. After a moment, they both pulled away and he seemed to feel much better. Raven took the chance to get a drink from the small kitchen while Billy had to get up to answer the door. There she heard him say _hello_ before there was a long pause. She wondered why he would be upset from simply answering the door. After a moment, she peered around the corner and could make out a man in a large red and armoured suit. Standing next to him was another person who wore black and yellow and seemed to be calmer then the first person. She felt like she knew them but couldn't remember where she'd meet either of them.

"Look I don't know why you guys are here but you better leave." Billy said. Raven noticed the confusion on their faces. She hadn't meet either of these two guys before, but she could tell that it wasn't normal for Billy to ask them to leave.

"Now wait just a damn second, since when am I not allowed to be here. I mean I can guess why you don't want Adonis here, but why me?" the one in yellow and black said. The other man just looked… glared at the first one. Billy looked like he had been backed into a corner and his hand was reaching for his communicator. She noticed him press a small button on the side before he threw his hands up and acted as though everything was fine.

"Look, I didn't mean it like that, it's just with Angel and Kyd having problems… It's hard and besides there isn't anyone here today so there'd be no point in hanging around." He kept a smile forced on his face as he tried to push the guys out the door, but they refused to leave.

"We came all the way down here to see you guys, now you're going to let me in." the man in red said. Raven backed away, heading to the lounge again. She felt uncomfortable with these new people. She was still adjusting to the strange ways her friends acted and now she had to add more on to that. She sat on the couch and took a sip of the glass of water she'd poured but after a moment she heard loud steps coming into the room. Raven turned to see the two men now staring at her in shock and Billy trying to make them leave still.

"Please, just get out of here." Billy said as he tried so hard to pull the yellow and black clothed person out of the room.

"Why on earth would we do that when you have such a feisty thing sitting right here on your couch, just waiting to be toyed with." The man in red said. Raven felt herself cringe at the thoughts he was likely having and she found herself standing in moments. The other one walked around the couch, blocking the hallway door so she couldn't get into her room while the man in red started to approach her. She watched as he walked around the couch and headed to her, his eyes trailing her body as he walked. His tongue swept over his lips and Raven could tell he was thinking of disgusting things. Billy jumped over the couch as the guy reached his hand out to touch her and he stood in front of Raven.

"Get out' here, I won't be telling you again." Billy said. Adonis smirked and gripped his shoulder before easily tossing him aside and into a the Tv. Raven's eyes looked away from the person in front of her to Billy for just a moment, but that moment gave Adonis an opening. He grabbed her arms and yanked her forward to his body. She cringed as he brought her down, his lips waiting for hers to touch, but he didn't get the chance. In matter of seconds he was blasted back and Raven was leaning against the couch in an uncomfortable way. She looked over to see Seemore who had used an eye beam she guessed to attack him.

"Didn't see that one coming did ya, now I do believe we've asked you to leave and we really shouldn't need to repeat ourselves." Seemore said. As he stood in the kitchen. He seemed confident when he spoke, but the way he stood told Raven that he was actually worried.

"Oh, is that right." Adonis stood and turned completely to Seemore. There was a smirk pulling at the corner on his lips and his arm seemed to move on its own, showing off the artificial strength. Adonis walked around to Seemore and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him off the grown so they were nose to nose. "And if I don't leave, what's a scrawny kid like you going to do about it?" he said, smiling now.

"I don't really want to start anything, it's just no one really wants you here." Seemore stated. He seemed a bit more scared then Raven had initially thought, but it wasn't himself he was scared for. It was Raven. his eyes flickered over to her as though making sure she was still okay. Adonis laughed at Seemore as he shoved him back into the dining table. The legs scraped against the floor and the chairs on the other side where knocked onto their backs.

"I guess I'm just going to have to deal with the two of you before I can have feisty over there." Adonis said with a dark voice. Raven didn't know what she could do to help, the entire situation was a blur to her and she felt stuck in place for most of it. She knew she had been able to fight before, but for some reason she couldn't do that. She couldn't will her body to move forward, to fight. She watched as Seemore and Billy tried to fight off against Adonis and Private Hive. Soon though the fight was starting to end, Billy was thrown harshly into the kitchen soon after a crash followed and Seemore was being forced to the ground by Adonis who laughed the entire time. "Look at how weak you guys are, honestly I can see why Jinx left now. Her team was full of weak losers." He said, slamming his foot down on Seemore's back. Raven stepped away, edging towards the door that led to the boy's bedrooms. If she had a communicator she'd be able to call for help, but she didn't. "Now where are you going." Adonis said as he marched over to Raven. His eyes were wondering her body and he was licking his lips.

"Please don't." Raven said with a choked voice. She could remember him hurting her once before… how did she survive that?

"Ah, you are going to be fun to play with." Adonis said as he grabbed her and forced her against the wall. He bent his head towards hers and chuckled at the slight fear in Raven's eye.

Kyd had pushed Angel back onto her bed. He had decided that he needed to stop letting the past get to him… though it was more likely that he felt guilty for hurting her. Still, he wanted to show her that he did love her. His lips trailed her jawline and neck as his hands travelled down her body. Angel gasped as he bit her neck lightly and tilted her head. She had wanted this from the moment they were in that ferries wheel. But he preferred the privacy of home, hers or his. After a moment though Angels phone started to vibrate and she sat up pushing Kyd's chest to make him back up. As she brought it to her Kyd placed his hand over the screen and his head was resting on her shoulder.

"Don't answer it. Just put it away and let's get back to what we were doing." He groaned and tried to take the phone but Angel pushed his hand away and looked at it.

"Kyd, it's not from _him._ It's Seemore, he said they're in trouble and he couldn't reach you." Angel said, turning the message so Kyd could see it. He barely looked at it as he teleported from her room to the Hive base. The lounge was a mess, but what Kyd saw angered him far more than all the mess. Adonis was pulling Raven to the couch, and it looked like he intended to force himself on her. Her eyes were wet with tears and she looked scared. Kyd growled and bolted towards Adonis, knocking him off his feet as he was tackled to the ground. Kyd didn't need to think right now, all he wanted to do was beat the crap out of Adonis.

Punch, punch, punch, there was blood, there were fluids, Kyd could hear Raven telling him to stop but he wasn't listening. This jerk had slept with his girlfriend and attempted to rape a girl he cared about. Not to mention he had hurt Kyd's friends. Kyd only stopped when he was pulled away from Adonis. "Kyd that's enough, you're going to beat him to death if you don't stop." Kyd looked at Mammoth, still puffed out and tired from his attack on Adonis. Then he started to notice the room. Raven was gone and Seemore was sitting on the couch holding his head. Private Hive wasn't even here anymore, he'd run off. Kyd watched Adonis scramble and run out the door, terrified.

"I… where's Raven?" Kyd asked.

"I made her leave, she looked scared." Mammoth said. "She should still be in her room, I'll check on her soon." He turned and looked at Seemore, checking his injuries.

"Where's Billy?" Kyd asked and the other two looked at him, then turned to search the room.

"Adonis knocked him into the kitchen. He might be there." Seemore said. Kyd walked over to the kitchen, there were pans everywhere and he could see as he walked that the fridge had fallen over. As he got further into the kitchen, he saw Billy who was being crushed by the fridge. Kyd raced over, knocking more thing out of the way to try and lift the heavy object.

"Mammoth, could use a hand." Kyd said trying his best to lift it. Mammoth rushed over and lifted the fridge and then, as carefully as he could, he picked Billy up to take to the infirmary. Kyd and Seemore dawdled behind, their expressions almost fearful. In the infirmary Mammoth had laid Billy on a bed and was waiting. He had never taken care of someone before and knew next to nothing about the body. Kyd and Seemore had a similar problem as they hadn't really bothered to learn about the human anatomy. Usually Jinx would call a friend and that person would help them when they were hurt. But she wasn't here.

"I think he's hurt, but I'm not sure what to do. Do… do we take him to the hospitable?" Mammoth asked as he turned to face the others. They could both see how scared he was. He was like the big brother of the house, someone they depended on and now he felt like he couldn't do anything to help.

"If we do then they'll ask questions. Those questions will lead to them finding out about Raven and I don't think he want's that." Seemore said. He had made himself as comfortable as he could on a chair and was holding his hand up. Kyd had tried to look at it before but Seemore wouldn't let him. Kyd stepped over to Billy and could see the glass that was lodged into Billy's skin. He figured the others would have notice and where just too afraid to do anything.

"None of us would know what to do in this situation though." Kyd said after a long time had passed. He sat beside Billy and looked at his hands. His knuckles where grazed and cut and there were small bits of blood on his hands, though it wasn't his blood. How could he have become so mad. Then again it shouldn't shock him. This was the type of thing he couldn't stand.

"I know some stuff about medicine." Raven said, she spoke so quietly and no one had even heard her coming into the room. Seemore turned to her, he had been sitting the furthest away from everyone, clearly too ashamed to go near Billy. The others only continued to stare at Billy. "I know how to stitch wounds and I can tell if anything is broken…" Raven continued as she stepped into the room. She made her way over to Billy and went to reach out, clearly, she felt unsure if she could help or not. Kyd snatched her wrist and yanked her back causing her to cry in surprise.

"Why didn't you do anything. There hurt because you just stood there and let them get hurt. This is your fault." Kyd had stood and pulled Raven close to him as he screamed at her. His eyes looked dangerous and he was gripping her shoulders so tightly that Raven was in pain. "Did you want Adonis to do those things to you. Is that why you just let them get hurt." He yelled.

"Kyd! Let her go!" Mammoth had stood and moved around to the pair, while Seemore was still completely surprised by Kyd's actions. Mammoth tried to make Kyd let go but he refused, and simply shrugged Mammoth's hand away.

"They protected you and you just stood there." Kyd yelled again, his arms and shoulders were shaking now and he seemed to be tightening his grip. Raven put her hands against his chest trying to shove him back but she wasn't anywhere near strong enough. Kyd let go with one of his hands and looked like he was going to hit her. Raven closed her eyes and just waited for the impact. She already felt guilty about not helping and he was right, she just stood there. After a moment, there was a _slap_ sound in the room and her other shoulder was released. But Raven didn't feel any pain. She opened her eyes that where watering and saw Kyd facing the ground, his cheek had reddened and Seemore stood a meter away. After a moment Seemore grabbed his hand and whispered a curse as he lent against the wall.

Raven stepped back as Kyd walked past her, heading to his room away from the lot of them. Mammoth took a few minutes before he followed leaving Raven and Seemore with Billy. She turned her attention to Billy as she thought about what had happened. Kyd was right with everything he had said, it was her fault that Billy and Seemore had been hurt. She could have done something to help them out, but she just stood there. Even now, she should be able to heal Billy's wounds but she couldn't, her powers simply wouldn't work. She had to settled for simply helping him the best she could.

She removed all the glass from his torso, only once piece was big so she didn't need to work too hard in that section, just cleaning and bandaging the wounds. However, she could see the dark bruises that were along his body and she knew that there were defiantly a few broken ribs. The Hive Five base was lacking greatly in medical equipment so she had to use the bandages to wrap his body so that he could heal. It wasn't the best job in the world but it would help him. She turned around to Seemore who till now she hadn't paid any attention to. She had been too scared of him hating her that she simply ignored him. Only now did she see that he had been silently crying.

Raven moved over to him, pulled a chair closer and got him to sit down. As she looked at his hand she tried to think of anything she could say, but her mind was blank. She settled for just doing what she could to help him instead. After she was finished wrapping his wrist, she sat beside him. She was still stuck trying to find the words to say, to thank him for stopping Adonis and Kyd, but all she could do was stare across the room. Seemore's head eventually came to rest on her shoulder and his hand sat on hers as he cried. She decided that it be best to just leave it be for right now and thank him when he was in a better state.

Hours passed and Seemore eventually left to head back to his room. Mammoth and Gizmo had come in to check on Billy and Raven explained that he would be sore for some time and needed rest. It was almost 2 in the morning when she decided to head back to her room for the night. As she passed Kyd's door though, she wondered if maybe she should talk to him about the things that happened. She hadn't really thought about the way he acted or why. She thought that it might be possible he was scared for Billy's health, but even if that was the case his actions where a little more than someone might expect. She took one last look at the door before heading into her own bedroom. She didn't feel comfortable trying to speak with Kyd right now.

By morning she had settled her emotions, but she couldn't settle her mind. She kept thinking about her powers and why she couldn't use them. She had wanted to help them, save them from what Adonis had been doing but she didn't get a chance. She couldn't do anything but sit back and watch it as it happened. Kyd was right, she just let him hurt them.

She made her way to the kitchen to find Mammoth cooking a meal for everyone. Rather than his quick movements around the kitchen though, he was moving slowly as though there was no purpose anymore. He seemed visibly drained and Raven could tell from the bags under his eyes that he had not slept very well. She sat at the bench and waited for him to notice her. It took longer than Raven though it would. He seemed to look at things but not register their appearance. Several times he would be looking for a single thing only to realise it had been right in front of him the whole time.

"Are you doing okay?" Raven asked as she was final tired of being over looked. Mammoth turned, visibly startled and stared at her. He seemed more awake now then he had been the entire time she'd been out in the kitchen.

"I didn't hear you… or see you." He said as he took a moment to breath. "I'm fine, just worried." He said waving her off as he returned to cooking.

"And Kyd?" Raven asked. She knew that Mammoth was the only one to see Kyd after the events of yesterday and he didn't speak about it when checking on Billy. Mammoth sighed and turned to Raven.

"He felt horrible when I went to talk to him, but he didn't say much. In the end, I barely got to say anything before he had shut the door. I think you should talk to him. I don't think he would hurt you, even yesterday… I think if Seemore hadn't slapped him, he would have chickened out and walked away." Mammoth lent on the counter for a moment.

"It must be hard seeing a friend like that though." She said.

"None of us have really ever been in that bad of a state. I think that's what got to everyone." Mammoth said.

"But I could have prevented it if I had been able to use my powers." Raven said, this time she looked up to Mammoth. She had thought that she'd see disappointment in his face, but he didn't seem that bothered by it.

"You can't know that. Besides, maybe your fear was what stopped your power from working which still means that you were trying." He leant on the counter. "I think as long as you wanted to help, it's enough. Besides, you took care of Billy and that's all that counts." Raven gave a small smile and then looked to her left. It was the spot that Kyd would often sit in when he had come out to join them. Mammoth took notice of this. "He probably felt just as useless yesterday." He said as he turned back to the food. Raven stood and headed for Kyd's room. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she hoped at the very least they could put these events behind them.

She knocked a few times on his door and when he wouldn't answer, she stepped inside. Kyd was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, he didn't even turn to her as she walked in. His room was back to being messy and even Kyd seemed dishevelled. He hadn't changed and his hair was messy and sticking to his pillow. She sighed and took a seat on the bed so that she could still see his face. Only when the bed move did Kyd flicker his eyes to her.

"I guess not answering means _come on in._ Next time I'll be sure to make sure you know I don't want to talk." Kyd said, though his voice was cracking, as if he was holding back the pain. His hands flew to his face and he covered his face.

"I wanted to talk about the things that happened the other day." Raven said. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect Billy or Seemore." She said. She had more she wanted to say but he was looking at her and that intense colour in his eyes took her voice away. Kyd sat up and moved closer so he was next to her, his knees pulled to his chest and his head resting in the gap.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you… I just got so angry and all I could think of was how badly I wanted to help." Kyd said. He spoke softly and there was still the pain in his voice. "I came back to late and all I could do was stop Adonis. But that didn't help Seemore of Billy." As Kyd spoke Raven started to realise that he was blaming himself for not being here.

"Kyd, they don't blame you. You went out, no one can blame you for spending time away and it's not like there was any guarantee of you making a difference whether you were here or not. You helped the moment you knew they were endanger and that's all that matters." Raven said. She placed her hand on his, but flinched when he moved. He was still scary to her. Kyd noticed her reaction and shoved his hands into his pockets and threw his eyes to the nearest wall.

"About the almost hitting you thing, I didn't want to hit you, and I'm sorry about it. I wanted to hit something and since I was already taking my anger out on you it became an option. But I shouldn't have ever been an option." His eyes moved back to hers, almost begging for her to be okay with what he said. She smiled and nodded but was still wary of his actions. "Billy's okay, isn't he?" Kyd asked, his eyes seeming saddened by the question.

"He will be, he just needs to rest." She said. Kyd smiled and lent over, pulling Raven into a hug. She flinched at his sudden contact with her, but tried to act as though it was okay. She understood that he was trying to show her that he was sorry, and this was the best he could come up with. So, the lest she could do is be okay with it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Raven took the small bowl of soup into Billy's room and sat beside him. He seemed to be barely awake, the pain causing him to want to sleep more, but he didn't. Instead he tried to sit when she walked in only to have her stop him. "You shouldn't move, right now it's more important that you rest." She said as she got him to lay back down.

"How is Seemore and you. Did Adonis do anything to you?" Billy asked.

"He tried, but Seemore held him off and soon after Kyd arrived so I'm fine. Seemore sprained his wrist and has some bad bruising but nothing near as serious." Raven said.

"I'm sorry for what happened, I didn't think he would force his way through the door. I didn't mean for you to get attacked the way you did." Billy said. He seemed to be unaware of the pain he was in, only concerned with her and Seemore's pain.

"Billy, I don't blame you and _you_ didn't do anything wrong." She said. Her eyes were searching his as he apologised again. He wasn't at all concern with what had happened to himself, only that there was a chance someone else might have been hurt. Raven sighed and picked the bowl up from the small table and scooped some of the soup into the spoon before holding it up to him. Billy blushed as he was fed his meal, and the entire time he looked everywhere else but she was always in the corner of his eye. It wasn't long before Kyd and Seemore had come in to hang out with him. The pair had dragged his small Tv that was usually in his room to the end of the bed so that he wouldn't get bored.

Seemore sat beside Raven while Kyd sat on the opposite side of Billy, far away from everyone else. Seemore and Billy started talking about what happened the other day and making jokes like it was no big deal. Raven couldn't tell if they were acting or if they were unfazed by the events. But as she looked over to Kyd she knew that he wasn't. He was holding the place where Seemore had hit him and his entire demeanour had become dark. He had stopped involving himself in the conversation as well. He sat their quietly and soon, he stood and left the room leaving Seemore and Billy bewildered over his actions. Raven sighed and told them she would go and speak to him.

She walked down the hallway to his bedroom and knocked lightly. Kyd opened the door, not bothering to see who it might be and stepped aside. Raven sat in her normal place on his bed while he took the spot next to her. "What are you upset about?" She asked. Kyd had a habit of refusing to speak or twisting words so she thought the best approach might be to simply speak without hesitation.

"Me, upset about something? Oh, you've got it all wrong. I was really thinking about the fact that you never healed my wound… Seemore hit me and you didn't even offer me ice." Kyd said with a mocking tone. He tilted his head and smiled at her. She couldn't tell why he felt the need to lie to her. She had spoken to him before when he was upset and he seemed fine with it.

"If you would rather talk to someone else…" Kyd shook his head and looked at her.

"I went out. If I had been here when it happened then they wouldn't have been hurt so badly. And I… I was upset and was acting stupid. Yelling at you and the other thing. I just got upset because I wasn't here." He turned his face away from Raven the entire time. She could see that he felt guilty but she didn't realise until now why he had felt that way.

"You went out, but that doesn't mean this is on you. None of the others where here either, they came home after the fact. You can't blame yourself and as for the yelling at me part, I get that you were upset and how your blaming yourself for not being here, I blame myself for not being able to do anything." She smiled to him but he didn't seem to feel the same. She understood that he would feel better in a few days, once he realised he wasn't to blame, but she wished she could do more now.

"I think I just want to be alone." Kyd finally mumbled after a long silence had fallen between them. Raven nodded and walked out of the room. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing so she decided to head back to her room for a little rest. Raven didn't spend very much time in her room and each time she did walk in she felt less and less like the owner of this room. everything she was learning about herself suggested that this room would belong to another. She wasn't as dark as this room suggested and she didn't like being inside it because that took her away from her friends. Still she dealt with it because it belongs to her and it was the one space no one could touch. She laid on her bed and close her eyes hoping to fall asleep…

Kyd leant against the headboard of his bed. Since yesterday he'd been in an increasingly bad mood and it seemed to only be getting worse. He hated Adonis when they had first meet but now he despised him. Adonis had managed to injury two of his friends and attempted something foul against Raven, not to mention the two were already on bad terms due to the whole Angel thing. He had plans for the next time Adonis showed up, and none where very nice. Kyd almost jumped as his phone went off. He leaned over and picked up the device, looking at the large font. Angel had asked to come over for the night and he understood what she was implying. She wanted another go at what they had started yesterday. He sighed and told her it was fine, then tidied some of the mess in the room.

It was almost an hour later when Angel walked into his room. Kyd put his book down on the bed and turned to her, his hair dripping from the recent shower he'd had. "Are they okay?" Angel asked as she moved over to Kyd and sat next to him. He was a little surprised that she cared at all about their feelings or pain but he smiled. She was taking an interest in the people he cared for and that made him happy.

"Yeah, Billy got hurt the most, a few broken ribs but besides that they're both fine." He said.

"What about you? I know seeing them get hurt is a little upsetting." Angel asked.

"I'm… angry I guess would be the right word." Kyd said after a long moment. He was upset but it was more anger than anything. Angel nodded beside him and then pulling him against her and stroking his hair gentle. Kyd smiled and let himself be treated like this for a bit.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help. But I'm going to try and make you feel better." She said softly to him. Kyd had already started to feel better just from the contact with her. He liked her better when she acted like this rather than trying to be sexual.

"There was nothing we could do really. I was with you at the time it happened and I came back the moment I knew there was danger." Kyd said. Raven had tried telling him this early but he was still having trouble believing that he had done everything possible to help.

"Yes, you did everything you could. Now I think all you can do is just try to help them when they need you." Angel said. She had moved her hand to the side of his face and started to caress it. It didn't take long for Kyd's eyes to drift slowly closed. He usually didn't feel comfortable sleeping with other people beside him, but Angel was making him feel safe with her gentle touches. Still Kyd found himself waking up hours before her. She had removed her shirt and was wearing one of his tank tops, but besides that she looked like her normal self.

Kyd carefully untangled them and moved from the bed. Since he was against the wall this ended up being a little more difficult then intended but he managed it. Once free Kyd left the room so he wouldn't wake her and went into the kitchen. Seemore had left his laptop set up and one the table, so Kyd decided to use it while everyone was asleep. He began typing in random words into the search engine slowly and soon found pages and pages on the missing Titan. He looked through the bold and capitalised titles of each page. **TITAN MISSING IN ACTION, THE STOLEN TITAN, GOTH GIRL GONE ROUGE, HERO'S IN CRISES** and the list went on. There were even missing posters and a reward of $50,000 for anyone that could give a lead that led to her being returned home. Some of the titles he looked at suggested that she was a double agent and she had betrayed her team, others gave the idea that a villain had her and some suggested that she had died. Kyd was a little amazed at how much could happen in a few weeks.

As he went through some of the information, he noticed that none mentioned her room was moved from the tower. He also noted that not one article mentioned the fact that the Hive Five where the last to do battle before she had left the team. In fact, there was a few articles that said she went missing from Steel City and that was three days after she had come to live the Hive Five. It was a bit of an odd thing, and he had to question why the Titans would put a false date. The only argument he could make was that maybe they used this to weave out the real calls from the fake, but even that was a bit of a stretch.

Kyd sighed and lent back checking the clock, it was at least another 30min before people started to get up so he shut the computer and headed for his room again. Angel was still asleep and her body was hugging the pillow. Kyd smiled to himself, he found her a bit more adorable when she slept rather than when she was a wake. He sat down beside her and brushed her hair away from her face. Her phone had been lightening up since before he had even left the room but after a little bit he was becoming annoyed and went to turn it off but was stopped as he realised who was messaging her. She had almost 20 missed calls and nearly 100 messages all from Adonis who seemed to just be spamming her at this point with the same line _'are you awake'._ Kyd tried to scroll back up to see the conversation but the phone didn't show that far back.

He decided to just go into the message and became even more annoyed at the phone when it asked for a password. Kyd sighed and placed the phone down but he couldn't let it go. The phone kept lighting up and he wanted to know so badly what they were talking about. He had seen Angel use her finger to unlock the phone and decided to try that. He grabbed the phone and moved it to her hand, holding her finger against the button, soon it was unlocked after fiddling with it and the way her finger was placed. He sat back down on the bed and the first thing he noticed was that her back ground was a picture of him. The photo was clearly taken when they were back at the Hive Academy, but Kyd was still amazed she managed to take one of him.

He went to messages and found a chat open already with another one of the villain, which he closed and searched through the message log for Adonis. It took a few seconds to find his name but then he was in and scrolling back to the start of the messages. He wasn't really expecting many messages, but he realised how far back the messages went. He could go back to a month before she had cheated on him. He was a little amazed she still had these messages since she knew how upset he'd get if he saw them. Kyd started to read through the messages. He found out a lot that Angel hadn't told him, she had thought that Kyd was cheating on her with Jinx for a while, she also mentioned that he didn't want to touch her. He found one part of the message where Angel had even said she felt that Kyd just wanted her as a backup girlfriend and nothing more. This comment hurts. Back then they were always doing things, stealing, training, and just doing things for school and Kyd had put other people to the side while he focused. He never once considered how it had affected Angel, or even any of his other friends.

He had just gotten past the first section of messages when the phone was ripped from his hand and Angel locked it. "What the hell are you doing?" she said. Her face had reddened a little bit and her eyes were clearly annoyed.

"I saw Adonis messaging you and wanted to know why. I thought I asked you to not contact him again." Kyd said.

"And that means you have permission to go into my phone and read my messages. Kyd what the hell? Do you really not trust me?" she asked.

"Why is he messaging you?" Kyd decided that he didn't need to answer Angels question as he had made it clear on a few occasions that he didn't trust her completely.

"We're friends. I know that you guys have had some problems and I told him that I didn't want to speak to him right now but he's a friend and thanks to you I don't have a lot of those." Angel said, this time she didn't stay in the bed. She pushes passed Kyd and headed towards the door, snatching her shirt as she went. Kyd followed her and blocked her way near the kitchen.

"Do you really think that it's okay to be friends with a person that you already cheated with. I've asked you time and time again to not speak with him." Kyd said in a hushed tone. He didn't really want the rest of the base over hearing this conversation.

"I get that Kyd, but you've made it impossible for me to talk to anyone and sometimes I want to talk about my feelings with someone who might actually listen. We both know you don't care that much." Unlike Kyd, Angel spoke with her normal voice. Kyd looked at her confused for a moment. He didn't think he had done anything to make having friends hard for her, nor did he think that he was unobservant of her emotions. He tried his best to know how she was feeling when they were together. Though when he thought about it he didn't really pay much attention to her when she wasn't visible to him. He was about to say something when Billy walked down the hallway, clutching the wall as he walked. Kyd became far more distracted by the pained look on his face.

It took a moment for Billy to notice the pair as he hobbled forward but when he did he waved to them and gave a strained smile. "I didn't think anyone would be up just yet." He said as he continued to move forward. Kyd stepped away from Angel and went to Billy side, helping him so that he wasn't attached to the wall.

"We told you that you needed to stay in bed, Seemore even brought a TV in." Kyd said. The pair walked to the couch with Angel following quietly behind them. She seemed a little shocked but remain silent.

"I was getting really hungry so I thought I'd just get myself something. I didn't think it would be so painful though." He said. His voice had become strained as well and Kyd could see that he was only just keeping himself together. Kyd shook his head and headed to the kitchen to get Billy a drink. He wanted to keep speaking with Angel, but his friend needed him. He would have to speak with her about this another time. But he would be speaking with her, she couldn't keep doing this to him.

Kyd passed the drink to Billy and sat beside him on the couch, as he took his seat though Angel started to head to the door. Kyd sighed and followed her leaving Billy on his own for the time being. "I'll be back over in a few nights okay." Angel said. She was clearly still annoyed with him and he could tell that she wasn't going to drop this that easily but for right now she was happy to play nice and act as though everything was okay.

"I really don't want the two of you talking anymore. Please don't contact him." Kyd's voice was quite now and it was clear to Angel that he was trying to be calm. She didn't say anything back to him, only pecked his cheek and walked out the door. Kyd's eyes were still on the spot where she had been, he felt at a lost for what to do and how to deal with this situation. He knew that she had friends in the past but due to complications with him they eventually grew tired of her and left. Now the only people she could really speak to where the Hive Five and Adonis, though he hated the latter option for even being an option. Why did it have to be him, of all people. Couldn't she make friends with someone else. Someone she hadn't slept with while the they are in a relationship.

Down from him Kyd heard a glass smash and a moment later he heard Billy curse. He turned to see Billy clutching his side and leaning against the couch, his body trembling slightly. He was in more pain then he had let on. Though Kyd felt like he needed to chase after Angel, he didn't, instead he walked over to Billy and helped him back to the couch where he could sit. Kyd then got Billy a new drink from the kitchen and sat beside him. Billy seemed reluctant to drink the water, he stared into the glass for a bit before tipping it against his lips.

"Are you feeling any better today." Billy said as he sat the glass down, cringing slightly as he stretched his arm out to reach the small table. The last time Billy and Kyd had spoken was when they were in his medical room with Seemore and Raven. during this time Kyd had stormed out of the room and been locked in his own for the most part.

"I was upset that you guys got hurt but I am a bit better now. Mammoth and Raven said I shouldn't blame myself for the pain Adonis caused you and Seemore." Kyd leant back on the couch and looked up to the roof. He still blamed himself, but more because he was having fun while they got hurt.

"Dude why on earth would you blame yourself, what happened wasn't because of you. Besides, it was bound to happen at some point. We'd be foolish if we all believed that keeping a titan here wasn't going to be damaging. At least were all still okay. Though you and Angel seemed to be… Well I won't say fighting but there was _tension_ when I came out here. Is something still up with you and her?" Kyd turned to Billy. He wasn't used to Billy caring so much about his relationship, nor did he ever consider Billy to be a thoughtful person.

"She's still talking to Adonis, _there_ still friends. She got angry because I was using her phone to read their conversations."

"Well, I know you should never read someone's messages without their consent but I guess you already realise that. On the other hand, maybe, you need to make it clear that she can't talk to him anymore, even if it might end your relationship. I mean it can't be a good relationship if she's still talking to him and you really deserve someone who cares about you." Billy said. Kyd couldn't really tell why but Billy seemed really upset. All Kyd could think was maybe he was in more pain then he was letting on. He did agree that it might be time to make Angel choose, him or Adonis. What held him back was how she felt, after reading the message that told Adonis how abandon she felt, Kyd just wasn't sure. Of course, that message was sent months ago, but was she over those feelings. Was he still neglecting her. He wasn't treating her how he first did when they meet. Maybe he did deserve this. But that wasn't what he wanted to think about right now. Billy was hurt, and that's what he wanted to focus on.

Kyd turned to Billy and lent forward, grabbing the hem of his shirt and starting to lift it. Billy became extremely flustered and shove Kyd back as he stammered. "What… what are you… doing?" he asked.

"I want to check the bruises and cuts. Raven said that we need to keep the cuts clean and she showed us how to do that. Now I need to take off your shirt so stop pushing me away." Kyd said as he tried again to take Billy's shirt off. This time though the southern grabbed his drink and throw the contents at Kyd, taking the stunned moment to stand.

"I'm fine, I can do it myself." Billy said and stumbled backwards. He hit his back against the couch as he stumbled and fell to the floor. His breathing caught for a moment before he could get control of it, but Kyd could see he was now in more pain then he had been. It was Kyd's fault, for trying to help. Kyd walked to Billy and went to kneel but Billy forced himself to stand. It was clear that he was straining and the pain must have been intense, but he didn't seem to care.

"Why won't you let me help you?" Kyd asked.

"I don't want your help, I'll ask Raven okay. She knows what she's doing and will likely be less painful then you will be." With that Billy turned and headed from the room.

Kyd sat back on the couch, the water dripping from his hair on to his shirt. He couldn't do anything right today. He had started another fight with Angel, and now Billy was even more hurt and upset with him. He was just trying to help. He buried his hands into his eyes and sunk into the couch. He didn't want to keep upsetting people.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Raven could hear the sharp breaths coming from Billy's room. She could tell that something had happened with him. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer, and soon she heard him say come in, though it was quite strained. She stepped inside the room, Billy was leaning on the bed, clearly unable to make it any further than he had and his breath was ragged. She walked over to him and knelt beside him. He looked like he was about to cry, his eyes were watering and his hands had become tight fist. "Can I look at the bruising?" Raven asked, placing her hands over his fist. Billy took a sharp breath in and nodded. He shifted so she could remove his top and hissed as she undid the bandages. He had seen the marks twice. The bruises on his body were dark purple and black, there were a few large cuts. "I can ask someone to get you stronger pain relief if you'd like. I mean if it's hurting this bad." she said.

"Nah, I tripped and hit the couch, that's why it hurts so much." Billy said. Raven nodded and wrapped the bruises back up after treating the cuts.

"I wouldn't really recommend moving around too much till there healed completely." She said and Billy nodded.

"I guess you're right, it hurts every time I move. I just got really board being on my own in that room." Billy said, laughing a bit to himself, before the pain became a bit much.

"I could ask the guys to spend time with you in here if you like? Or I could stay if that's what you prefer." Raven said.

"I think I'd rather you. Seemore is trying to make me laugh so I feel better but it just hurts, and Kyd might not want to come in here. Plus, Mammoth won't be home right now, not till later in the afternoon. Hell, I think Seemore might be leaving soon to." Billy said. Raven thought it was odd that both Mammoth and Seemore wouldn't be here today, but decided to leave it for now. Instead she helped Billy into his bed before sitting beside him and talking.

"What's something's that you're into?" Raven asked. Billy smiled and leant his head back on the wall.

"I'd say I'm a pretty open book, I like games and making jokes. There's nothing really interesting in my likes." He said.

"What about when you lived back with your family, surely you had somethings that you liked to do back then." She said.

"I used to work on the farm with my brothers, I spent most my days working and cleaning." He said smiling, but his smile faded after a bit and his eyes became sad. "I liked fireworks. They'd fire some off almost every weekend, and I loved the time when everyone would sit outside and watch them being shot off into the sky. It was a great moment." he said, but the way he spoke told Raven that he no longer considered this a good thing. Billy turned to her and smiled. "What about you, what's something you like."

"Reading I guess would be the easiest answer. But I like that card game we play all the time now. It's given me a chance to learn so much about you guys." She smiled to him for a moment and then lent back against the headboard. "It's kind of funny though, how I've started to learn about you guys again, but I'm still missing pieces. I don't understand so much about you guys."

"Like what? What is confusing you?"

"For one, you always seem to have new clothes. I think you have new clothes almost every day and Kyd seems to have them the next day. I mean I get your thieves, but stealing so you can wear a new outfit every day just seems reckless."

"Nah, I buy them when I'm out because Kyd has a habit of stealing my clothes since where the same size. He never gives it back though and often it ends up burnt." Billy said.

"Why do your clothes end up burnt?" Raven asked, puzzled by that statement.

"Ah, well Kyd has a phobia, and if he sees the creature of his phobia anywhere, he'll often over react and try burning the house down. Part of his ritual to get rid of this bug is to burn the clothes he was wearing at the time in case there is anything left on them. Another part is climbing the tallest person in the room so he has the high ground. It's rather odd." Billy said. Raven could see the smile on his face that he was trying so hard not to show. Though she couldn't image Kyd climbing a person out of fear, nor could she picture him being afraid of anything.

"What about money, you guys are thieves, so where does the money come from." She asked.

"Well, yes we are thieves, but that doesn't seem to pay for anything. I mean we've only managed to steal two things and both were worth less than $100. We worked out that if we wanted to live we needed jobs a while ago. Mammoth, Seemore and myself all have jobs that we do. Kyd had a job… but Adonis showed up and amazingly enough he couldn't control himself. He attacked Adonis and lost his job. But three of us still work so that's more than enough." Billy said. Raven was amazed, she didn't think any of them did anything. But then again, there was weird days were some of them would disappear for hours and return extremely tired. But to think they had jobs. She had never considered it.

"Do you all work together?" she asked.

"No, Seemore works at some tech store, Mammoth works in a construction district and I work as a cleaner for a hotel. I thought it'd be an easy job but it's not." Raven had to admit that each job suited the person but it was still a shock to her.

"What about Kyd? Where did he work?" she asked.

"A night club, he was a bartender I think. He never really confirmed what he did, but I know it was a night club." Raven almost laughed at the idea of Kyd making drinks for other people when he didn't even get his own drinks, but she held it together. A night job would be best suited to him, considered his tendency to sleep short hours and be up late into the night.

"Is there anything else you guys haven't told me." Raven asked. Billy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I guess we haven't explain anything about Gizmo. He spends most of his time away from here if you haven't noticed."

"I had noticed that he's only here every so often."

"We'll due to his age, he has to attend school because he can't legally drop out. So, he spends some of his time there, only until the cops stop watching though." Billy said. "Besides that, I don't think there's anything you don't already know."

The two sat in quite for a moment and soon Billy's phone was going off with its normal message tone. He looked over the phone, his eyes furrowing together as he read each word on the screen. Raven didn't look at the message, knowing that it would be wrong, but she could tell from the way that Billy acted, it wasn't anything nice. When he was done reading it, he threw his phone to the end of the bed and covered his eyes with his hands. She could tell that he felt like crying, but he didn't. She wondered if that was due to her being in the room or if he felt like he couldn't cry. Either way she wanted to try and cheer him up the best she could.

"It's really cool, how close you guys all are. Not many people are as close as you guys are." She smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder, but Billy just shrugged it off.

"Where not as close as you think. There's plenty we don't know about each other. I mean not one of us know a thing about Kyd's past, and I've lied a few times to them." Billy said as a few tears started to fall down his face. Raven sighed and sat up better so she could pull Billy into a hug. She wasn't sure what else she could do at this point. She wasn't the best at making others feel better from her knowledge. She felt his arms wrap around her and a few tears fell against her chest. There was a long moment when they said nothing, then Billy changed and pushed Raven away. "I'm getting pretty hungry. I might go get something from the kitchen." Raven nodded and stood, heading out of the room. She didn't really want to leave him, but knew better than to argue. He wanted some time to himself and it was better that she gave it to him.

She moved to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea before sitting at the table. Raven looked around the room, she had never noticed that the Hive Five took good care of the house till now. Mammoth and Gizmo had spent most of yesterday repairing the damage from Adonis's visit while Kyd and Seemore cleaned the mess. She expected that living with a group of boys would mean the house would be in a constant state of mess, but they are very clean around the house.

It didn't' take long for the room to fill with people. Kyd brought a deck of cards to play with Seemore. They included Raven in the game without asking and spent most the morning doing this. This game was the one she always played with them and it relied on visually for the most part. Anyone that could see shapes and colours would have been able to play this game without any real skill. Raven figured that's why it was so easy for her to pick up.

Seemore had won three rounds now and was poorly scooping the cards towards him with his sore hand. He did his best to shuffle but Kyd had to do it in the end. "Anyone seen Billy today?" Seemore asked as he looked around.

"I saw him this morning, he tried to walk into the kitchen from the medical room and ended up hurting himself even more. Jerk wouldn't let me help him." Kyd said. Raven was going to say about checking on Billy and him being fine, but Kyd was still seething and his eyes were dark. No one in the room wanted to anger him anymore than he already was.

"Ah… so he's fine then." Seemore said, forcing a nervous laugh as Kyd glared at him. Raven wasn't sure what was upsetting Kyd so much, though she assumed it was because he was unable to help again.

"Though I should take something for him to eat, I don't think he's had any food yet." Seemore said. Kyd shrugged and turned his full attention to the cards. Raven could tell that he was upset and he wasn't going to let this go. He hated that he couldn't help them when they needed it, though Seemore seemed to be letting him, Billy was no.

"That would probably be a good idea, restricting his movement for now would be the best thing we can do for him." Raven said. She wasn't even sure where any of this knowledge came from, she just seemed to be good at treating people. Of course, she wouldn't complain considering the people in this house didn't really know how to help each other when it came to serious injuries.

"Maybe take something in now, we'll wait for you." Kyd said, placing his cards down. Seemore nodded and went to the fridge, taking the leftover pizza from the other night and heading to Billy's room. Raven turned her attention to Kyd. Billy had mentioned to her early that he had a habit of stealing Billy's clothes, and Raven could now see it. The clothes he was wearing looked like ones she had seen Billy wearing a few days ago. Though after a moment Kyd seemed to notice her and sighed as he lent on the table. "Did you want something?" he asked in a tired and dull voice.

"Just thinking… I guess I know the lest about you and was just wondering why that is. I mean you never seem to want to talk about yourself." Raven said. Kyd looked at her in a questioning way before sitting up and staring at the ceiling. For a long moment he said nothing as he watched the roof, then he sighed and faced Raven.

"Alright, you get four questions which I will answer honestly… however, no asking anything crazy." He said, smiling as he watched her.

Raven thought about it. She had plenty she wanted to learn about him but she figured they would fall under the crazy part of his conditions. It was likely that asking about his past was also off limits. Still, she figured it would be worth a shot to at least ask something about his past. Whatever she asked though, it would need to be clever enough that he answered and that it told more than he was expecting. The easiest question she could think of was asking him what his happiest moment of his childhood was, since that would tell her what it was he felt for his childhood. Plus, she also wanted to ask about the nightclub he worked at. That was already two questions, she would only have two lefts after that. "Tell me about your childhood… what was the happiest memory."

"Trying to learn about my past… You know that none of my friends not a single thing about my past. They've asked on many occasions and I've told them absolutely nothing." Kyd said, picking his cards back up as Seemore passed him.

"He's not kidding, I only asked what his favorited game was that he played as a kid and he still wouldn't tell me anything." Seemore said, he picked his cards up and started the round.

"I don't think my question is crazy, and it's not too invasive. I'm just asking for one memory that made you happy." She said.

"Good luck, whatever game he started with you, you'll only get what he wants you to know. He never gives anything up without a reason." Seemore said, throwing another card down.

Kyd smiled as he played his card, getting enough points to win the game. "On that note, I win and will be heading out for the rest of the day." He stood from the chair, tucking it in behind him. "The happiest moment huh? My sister calling me by my name for the first time." He smiled and walked past the two of them.

Seemore sat there watching him as he left before turning to Raven. "How the hell did you get him to talk. I've been trying for years." Seemore said.

"I don't know, I said I didn't know much about him so he gave me four questions that he will answer." Raven lent back in the chair. She hadn't really been expecting him to have a sentimental answer to the question. She was expecting something that would make him easier to read, but with no such luck.

"Can you ask him something for me. I've wanted to know since the day we meet but I couldn't get him to answer me." Seemore said. He was practical jumping over the table and seemed extremely eager.

"What is it that happened?" Raven asked.

"It was a while ago, back when we were attending the Hive Academy together. There were a few other demons within the school and Kyd, Billy and I ran into some of them. They kept calling Kyd an outcast and saying stuff to him that Billy and I didn't understand. We've tried to find out why those guys didn't like him, but he wouldn't tell us. He won't even tell Angel." Raven looked at the roof. She understood what it meant to be an outcast. She was one of the only demons that didn't hurt people and it was likely that they didn't like him because he was kind compared to them, but she knew it could also be his powers and how weak they are.

"With how weak his powers are, and the fact that he's not killing people, it's likely that most demons would consider him an outcast. Most demons kill, or hurt people, but for Kyd and myself… Well were not liked because we choose to be good." Seemore sat back in his after Raven was finished speaking. She could tell he was thinking about what she had said.

"So, because he's not a murder people have problems with him. That's so stupid, though I guess that _would_ be why he wouldn't tell us. He tries to keep us away from anything demon related."

"That doesn't really surprise me. Demons have a lot of complicated rules and a lot of them I don't agree with. It's much safer to keep people away from anything demon related." Raven said. She knew from experience that the lives of demons where more complicated then they seemed. Still, it would be hard for Kyd. She couldn't image all the things he would have to go through. He was weaker than most demons she had meet and there no way that hadn't hurt him. Seemore sighed and pushed against the table, the legs of the chair scrapped against the ground as he was pushed further back. He stretched as he stood and then hunched over as he looked at the time.

"I really would love to stay and find out more about the whole demon world, but my shift starts soon and without Billy to drive me I have to walk." Raven walked with Seemore to the door and waved as he walked away. She wondered what it must be like for them, going to work even though they were all criminals. She couldn't really ask though since they were all gone. Though as she walked down the hall she remembered Billy, and decided to stop by his room. Like earlier she knocked on his door and after a few minutes she heard him say _come in_.

Billy was still laying in his bed; his face was streaked with wet trails from his tears. Raven walked towards him and sat beside him on the bed. She had intended to ask him a bunch about his work and what it was like, but seeing him so sad made it impossible for her to do so. Instead, she laid with him, hoping to make him feel better.

Kyd sighed as he leaned back on the couch in Angels apartment. She had asked if they could talk about the things going on with Adonis and Kyd had decided to try and behave. Since he had arrived Angel has been trying to clean up the mess that were almost everywhere in her home. She had stopped a few times make sure Kyd was okay and then returned to cleaning. Kyd had become very board of this and finally stood, walking over to Angel who was trying to reach something on a high shelf. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, leaning his head on her shoulder after kissing her cheek. "I know you didn't ask me over here to watch as clean, you wanted to talk." Kyd mumbled against her. Angel sighed and lent back into his arms, but after she had taken a few breaths she pulled away and walked over the couch with him not far behind.

"I know, I know, it's just a hard conversation to have. But I guess if I want us to both move forward then we need this." Angel said. Kyd could already see that she had an entire plan in her head that would fix their relationship, though he didn't think it would work. "I want to get us to work again, like we used to before your joined the Hive Five. I remember all the fun we use to have and, I miss it."

"Well, you did cheat and I'm sorry to say but that will certainly have to work hard to fix that." Kyd said. Part of him was joking, considering how much it hurt her whenever he brought it up, the other part was completely serious.

"Kyd… What I did, yeah it was bad and I feel horrible about it every single time I'm with you. I made a mistake and you got hurt. But that wasn't our first problem. Before you joined the Hive Five we spent so much time together, we _actually_ understood each other and we had fun. After you joined their team, it felt like you forgot me." Kyd watched as Angel vented. It was rare for her to get this worked up, even when angry she often managed to control herself. She didn't like looking like an insane person around others, but when they were alone she would act differently. If he thought about it, she wasn't wrong either. Ever since he joined the Hive Five he had less time for her and most other people he knew. But he never thought it got to the point where she felt rejected. After reading her messages though, he couldn't believe he had ever made her feel so bad.

"Adonis has to go." Kyd said as Angel continued to speak. She stopped suddenly and turned to him.

"Kyd I'm really… I don't have friends like you do." She said calmly.

"You said that was my fault, how?"

"All the people I knew before we started dating, they don't like you. Most of them said that you were just a jerk and that I'd be better off. Eventually, I stopped getting messages and the ones I sent to them stopped getting reply's. It's not your fault, but people that know you either like you or hate you. Your personality is too strong I guess." She sat beside him and lent her head against him. "But, if it's what you want, I will stop talking to Adonis… But I have a condition as well."

"And what is that?" Kyd said, though he was already willing to agree to anything if it meant she would never speak to Adonis again. He hadn't realised that her friends had left simply because she was with him. He never bothered any of them so he couldn't understand what the problem would be. He had meet Kitten a few times when Angel and she were together, though he usually tried to ignore her.

"No more bring up the past, in any fashion. That mistake of mine no longer exist and you can't use it against me." She said. Kyd nodded and kissed her forehead. He understood what she meant. He couldn't bring it up as a way get out of anything anymore, but that was fine with him. Since Raven had joined he had actually been able to talk about his feelings, and he honestly found himself wanting more, like he use to when they were together.

Kyd let Angel lay like this for a while, curled up against him. He thought about heading back to the base but then Raven might ask him another question. He had only made that deal because he thought it would be a good way to get _her_ to open up about herself. He figured he'd be able to turn all of her questions around or deflect them with ease. But of course, he had forgotten about her memory until after and realised she wouldn't be able to answer the questions. Angel shifted as she sat up and faced him. Kyd realised that he was doing it again, thinking about Raven while with Angel. He didn't mean to, he was just fascinated by her. She wasn't like the demons he had meet in the past. But now wasn't the time to think about that. He should be thinking of Angel.

Angel rubbed her eyes and reached past him to her phone. "It's almost five. I'm amazed. It's been ages since we actually managed to sit and just hold each other." She said as she pulled up her contact list. Kyd watched as she deleted Adonis and then deleted his messages before blocking his number. He didn't think she would actually stop seeing him, but she was trying. Kyd grabbed Angels shoulders and pushed her back onto the couch, his lips on hers kissing gentle. He had wanted to do this for so long, kiss her and actually mean it, but he never felt right about it. Angel moved her hands to him, pulling him closer and Kyd grabbed her legs and moved them to the sides of his hips. Considering the small space, he didn't want her to accidentally hurt him. He wasn't intending to go all the way with her tonight, but he wanted to be closer to her.

Kyd moved his lips from hers, to her neck, kissing lightly as he settled himself against her. Angel was still catching her breath as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you." Kyd mumbled into her neck, kissing her lightly again. Angel smiled and whispered something he could hear. He didn't think he would, but Kyd had ended up falling asleep in her arms and when he had woken it was morning or at least what he called morning. He picked Angel up and moved her to her bed where she'd be more comfortable before he teleported back to base. He wasn't intending to stay there, but he wanted to get some clothes and have a shower.

In his room he went through the draws of his dresser. They were filled with more of Angels stuff now, the stuff she left in his room when she would come over and he would shove into a draw when he wanted to room to look cleaner. Most of his clothes were dirty and in the bathroom, and what was left in his draws where things he often didn't wear because they were far too loose for him. Red X, like Seemore and Billy had given him some of his clothes after he had joined the Hive, but they were the only ones that didn't fit him well enough. Kyd sighed and decided to go to Billy's room to _borrow_ some clothes. He pulled a bag out from under his bed and packed some stuff inside before heading over to Billy's room. He was intending to be as quite as possible so he didn't knock or turn the light on as he teleported in and headed to Billy's cupboard. He took a few jackets and tops from the cupboard and turned to go to the dress but stopped. He hadn't expected Raven to be in the same room, or for her to be sleeping with Billy. Kyd wasn't sure what it was about the situation that made him feel so uneased. He didn't like how content she seemed.

He stopped and shook his head, going back to his plan he headed to the dresser and ended up tripping on a loose piece of clothing on Billy's floor. He stumbled and knocked the dresser, knocking some of the frames over. The noised cased Billy to jump and sit up but Kyd teleported from the room to his own, shoving the clothes in the bag and zipping it up. Why did he have this weird feeling? Why was it so hard to see Raven and Billy like that?

He couldn't answer himself though, so he went back to Angels.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Kyd had Angel on his bed while the others were out for the week. It had been four months now since Raven had started living here. Kyd had learnt so much about her past and who her father was. He had also become extremely aware of feelings that his team members had for her, and his own liking for her. Though he would never act on it. After finding Raven in bed with Billy the group had decided to put some rules down to protect themselves and Raven. The first was that no one could be in a closed room with her, the doors had to stay open. The second was that if for any reason Raven was with someone in their room and they fell asleep, that person would need to either move to the floor of or leave the room. The third rule was that no one could date her. Of course, Raven knew nothing about these rules so they had to do their best to pretend everything was fine around her.

Billy had explained to Kyd that he was upset and Raven was just staying with him to make him feel better. But Kyd wasn't happy with that explanation. Angel hands went to the hem of Kyd's shirt as she tried to lift it, but Kyd grabbed her hands and held them over her head. He kissed down her neck to where her shirt stopped him and then back to her lips. Raven and Kyd had spoken about his relationship a few times. Raven often gave him helpful advice that stopped him from making stupid decisions with her.

"Kyd, how far are you actually going to let this go." Angel said which he barely heard because of the speaker that was turned up so loud. She had been pushing her body towards him, trying to get him to do more. Kyd smiled as he undid the button and zipper to her jeans. Since his arrangement with Angel, she had stayed away from Adonis and Kyd had tried to see her more often. To his surprises, it was easier for him to forgive and forget about the cheating when he was spending time with her. Not only that but he felt that their relationship was stronger now than it has been before. Angel lifted herself from the bed and licked his neck as her hand undid his belt. Kyd grabbed her leg and lifted it around his waist, his hand pushing into her pants.

The only real problem he was the fact that he was beginning to really like Raven and he wasn't the only one. She had rubbed off on all of them, Mammoth saw her in more of a sisterly fashion and Gizmo refer to her as the annoying older sister he never wanted. But both Billy and Seemore seemed to have stronger feelings for her. Kyd of course kept his feelings as far down as possible, but he found it hard sometimes.

Kyd moved them so he could take Angels pants off. He hadn't wanted this sort of thing before but in the last month it was all he could think able. But as he went to remove her pants the song had stopped, switching to the next that had a quite intro. Kyd stopped as he heard a somethings break in the kitchen, and Angel stopped after a few more things were smashed, finally realising what had caught his attention. They both stood and fixed their clothes before heading out of the room. Angel stayed behind Kyd as he walked into the kitchen where he found Privet Hive going through the cupboards.

"What the hell are you doing here." Kyd asked, scaring Privet who was unaware of his presence. When he turned around to look at them they could see the large gaping wound along his arm.

"I didn't know where to go… we use to keep a small med kit in the cupboard here, I was just going to borrow it and go but I can't find it." he said. Kyd moved around to him, and reached on top of the fridge where there was a large piece of cloth and a medical kit.

"We moved them a while ago so that we could actually use the cupboards. Can your life your sleeve?" Kyd asked as he laid the sheet on the table. Privet moved it the best he could and sat down. The wound was jagged and looked like it could be infected.

"How'd this happen." Angel asked. She had been messaging on her phone for some time and only now was coming over to the two of them. "I called the others back." She said to Kyd, taking a seat beside him.

"The Titans. Someone said they saw Raven, it was a tip call I assume and they were told that a villain was holding her hostage. They've been collecting villains for days but haven't found anyone that knew anything a since only Adonis, Red X and I know she's here it was unlikely they would find her. But I guess I pissed the one that was talking to me off. He got angry and used an arrow to cut my arm. The other Titans started arguing and I took the chance to escape." He said. Kyd looked to Angel, she seemed worried and he knew that it wasn't herself she was afraid for. If the Titans were willing to hurt people to get the answers they need, what would they do to the people who took her.

"Does anyone else know what they did to you?" Angel asked.

"Adonis was there when it happened, he helped me escape but after we got back here he ditched. I don't think he'll tell them where she is. He likes being able to have easy access to her too much." Privet said. Kyd didn't doubt his words, Adonis tired frequently to get to her, and Kyd figured it would be a never-ending thing.

After Kyd had disinfected the wound he did his best to wrap the wound. Of course, he wasn't very good at healing people. It wasn't long before the others got back. Raven took Privet into the medical room, where she could properly stitch the wound while Angel explain what had happened to him. After they had found Raven, nothing had happened. Some of the villains where aware of her disappearance but none where aware of her location. The Titans now had all of them in the one tower and for a while they searched out-going ships and planes with the help of the police, plus they had gone over the city on many occasions but found nothing. She was gone and they had started to accept the fact that they may never find out why.

"What should we do?" Billy asked. Angel left the room, Kyd had told her that when Raven was involved he would rather keep her out of all choices. She only knew of Raven's location, she wasn't involved and Kyd would not let her become involved.

"We should take her home, we should tell the Titans. Maybe if we give her up they won't try and kill us." Seemore said.

"No. She's better off here and besides they would most certainly kill us if they knew." Kyd said.

"Besides, I don't think she would want to go home." Billy said.

"One week, it's just a small prank and then we hand her back. We used to say that. When did we stop." Seemore was leaning against the wall, looking at the floor. He, like everyone else, had stopped talking about taking her home after a month. At first the added days on to how long she stayed for. After that it was a week, then a month, till they just stopped thinking about it. None of them wanted her to leave. She was more to them, she was friendly and far too likable and they all found comfort in her. To just hand her back, after all this time. They couldn't.

"I think it happened after we fell for her." Mammoth said. He had been quite until now, sitting at the table with his hands over his face. It was true though. They all fell for her. They all loved her.

For the longest time they all said nothing. They sat quietly in the room, each thinking about what Raven had given them, and what it would mean if she was gone. There was so much that each person loved about her. She was special. Eventually Angel came back out and wondered over to Kyd, taking his hands and holding them lightly. "I know you're not taking her back, but I wish you would. I hate the idea of seeing you injured in any future." Angel said.

"We'll be careful, like always. No one is going to hurt us." Kyd pulled her closer, kissing her and holding her. She pushed away and stood back from him.

"I'm going to go and look for Adonis and I know you don't want to hear that, but I want to make sure he didn't say anything to them. I know Privet is his friend and I'm sure he would lie to protect him." She said. Kyd had thought about looking for Adonis himself. To find out what he said to the Titans and to see what he might try in the future. But he didn't believe that Adonis would tell them. Still as much as he didn't want her searching for him, it was a good idea.

"I can go with her." Mammoth said, standing up and heading over to the two of them. "I can't really help out here, and besides Adonis might try something if he's upset."

"Be careful." Kyd said, kiss her once more. "And you be careful too." He added to Mammoth.

"What know kiss, I'm heart broken." Mammoth and Angel headed to the door. Kyd watched as they walked out it before joining Seemore and Billy.

"Who did this to you." Raven asked as she pulled first stitch. Privet had become a friend on one of the nights Billy had invited him over. She found that he only acts like a jerk around Adonis and often he feels guilty about it. It was harder for her to learn anything about him though, since she didn't trust him and feared him. He had helped Adonis attack her and the others.

"It doesn't matter." He said. She could see the amount of pain he was in but there was little she could do to help that. She was already doing everything she could to minimise pain. "Be careful. The Hive Five can stop maybe a small group of people, but none of them are really good at fighting or using their powers. Relying on them to save you might end up getting you hurt." He said.

"I can take care of myself." Raven said, and Privet laughed at the comment.

"Your powers don't work, you don't know how to fight and you have a stamina almost as weak as Kyd's. I would bet on you to win any fights. I mean what could you do." Privet was looking at her as he spoke, and his tone was more serious than any Raven had heard before.

"Charm them into submission." She said in the most clunky way possible. He was right and she knew it. Since her powers stopped working she couldn't do anything, she had no way to fight anyone.

"You're not Kyd so that tactic won't work." He said laughing slightly.

"It actually worked for Kyd?" Raven asked, slightly surprised.

"Sort of, it was a weird day and Angel and Jinx where at each other's throat for the most part. Of course, instead of hurting Angel, back Jinx took her anger out on him, she went to throw a chair at him and he managed to talk her down." Privet said.

"What on earth could he have said to talk someone that angry down with."

"Oh, I do believe it went along the lines of: Jinx stop, that's the expensive chair and we _cannot_ afford to replace it." Kyd said as he walked into the room, though he did it with dramatic motions and more energy.

"Wow, real charmer." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, it was a good chair. Plus, she didn't really want to hurt me, she just wanted to scream at someone." He said shrugging. Kyd came over and stood near the two of them, looking at the wounds on Privets arm. He understood that it would have been painful to receive, yet he still didn't tell the Titans where Raven was. "He's right though, you can't help yourself anymore, not without your powers." Kyd said as he turned to Raven.

"I don't even get to leave this place so what is there to protect?" Raven asked.

"We just don't want anything happening to you." Kyd said, mumbling to himself mostly. Raven just rolled her eyes and finished helping Privet out. After he was stitched and wrapped she left the room, heading back to her bedroom. For four months she had been trying to use her powers, trying to lift basic objects with her mind or even levitate but found she couldn't. Nothing she tried seemed to work and she couldn't figure out the reason. She just wanted to use her powers, at least if she could activate them she'd know that they weren't gone.

She sat on the edge of her bed, and looked around the room. Ever since she had come home things had felt different too her, and the meaning from her belongs felt lost sometimes. She had a giant chicken plus that she shoved away, but for some reason seeing it made her heart sawm with emotions. She couldn't even remember where she got it from. She was also beginning to feel trapped. Every time she asked about leaving the guys would give her a bunch of reasons to stay, the main being that she couldn't stop whoever took her memories, how could she stop anyone else. On the days when that didn't work though, Kyd would grab her and show her just how weak she was. She could never get out of his grip, or do anything to stop him from holding her. Seemore and Billy brought her whatever they could when they went out, but it wasn't enough.

Now, she figured that leaving would never be an option. With one of their friends getting hurt no one was going to let her go anywhere. But Raven had, had it. Even when the guys took her out before it was to a safe house and it seemed to be just an attached part of this school. They didn't go very far at all. She quickly changed and headed out of her room down the hall. The others were likely distracted by Privet Hive, so this was the only real chance she'd get to leave.

The main room was empty and Raven could see that no one was in the kitchen either. She made her way across the lounge room to the door, glancing back once. She noticed Billy's wallet and quickly grabbed it before leaving the room and heading outside. The last thing Raven was expecting was snow. The streets where lined in white, the tops of cars and lamp post covered over by the snow. She smiled as she made her way down the street. She didn't know where she was going but she was happy to be out of the house.

After about five blocks, Raven was beginning to feel tired, and she wasn't sure where she was anymore. In the distance she could see a giant wheel lit up in vibrant colours. She started heading in the direction of the wheel, barely watching the people around her as she moved through the crowds. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that the streets where too crowded and that she should find somewhere safer, but she didn't care. Friends or not, the Hive Five couldn't keep her locked up forever.

Raven could see the fairgrounds now, with people walking around, playing games and eating sweets. She smiled to herself, happy that she could even get this far without the others pulling her back home. Something about this place reminded her about that chicken in her room. The two fit together, but she didn't know how. Raven shook her head and kept walking, she could see the crossing a little bit ahead of where she was now. As she walked pass a burnt building her arm was grabbed, and a hand covered her mouth as she was ripped back into the building. Raven coughed from the ground after dust was kicked up, making its way to her lungs. She looked up and could see faces of people she didn't know.

Raven jumped up and tried to get out of the building, but her arms where grabbed and she was pulled back to a pole. She struggled, trying her hardest to get free as her hands were tied and a cloth was tightly wrapped around her mouth. Raven tried to move away from the blade the first man held as he run it lightly along her shirt. She squirmed as he moved closer to her, and started to unbutton her shirt, smiling down at her as he did so. She tried to tell him to stop, but her voice was muffled.

"She's that missing one, isn't she?" one of the others said.

"She'd be worth a fortune I reckon." The other said.

"And we will get the money, after we get to have some fun. I mean look at this body, we can all have a go before taking her to the cops." The guy in front of Raven said. She flinched as he moved closer to her, his tongue licked along her neck. Raven felt tears falling from her face as he got the first four buttons undo. She wanted to scream so the person would let her go, but couldn't do anything. She tried to call her powers, she tried everything she could think of but nothing worked. As the man's hands went further down Raven begun to sob. She held them back as much as she could, but she found that some noise just came through.

The man in front of her was wrenched away and sent spiralling into the others. Raven could see Kyd as he stood in front of her, then disappeared. She looked around, as did the man but couldn't see him. After a few moments, one of the other guys were knocked down. Then Raven saw the man that had licked her being thrown through a window. Kyd moved around the room quickly, grab a person or attacking someone and then leaving before anyone could see him. Once the last person had fallen to the ground he appeared in front of her and cut the ties that head her there, letting her fall forward, barely catching herself.

"Kyd thank you." Raven said, she looked up and could see rage written over his face. She had only gotten a small breath before he lifted her and shoved her back to the pole.

"What the hell were you thinking. A friend was just attack and you think it's a good idea to run away." Kyd said, his tone filled with anger though he stayed quiet, trying his best to draw little attention.

"I just wanted to get out. I've been stuck in that house for over four months Kyd. But none of you would let me go anywhere." Raven said. She already felt sick, but now her head was teeming with embarrassment. Her shirt was open and Kyd could see everything, thankful she didn't think he was really paying attention. He dropped her and turned around, walking to the door as his fingers scrapped through his hair, pulling it tightly.

"And why do you think that is. Raven you were almost hurt and you couldn't do anything to stop them." Kyd said, this time however he was yelling slightly. He was right, she couldn't do anything. She would have been hurt if he didn't show up, though she didn't understand how he knew where she was. Did they have her bugged or something?

Raven fixed her shirt as she stood and walked over to him. "Maybe I would have been hurt, but it's better than being a prisoner in my own home. And how did you even find me… Tracking bracelet, bug… How?" Raven said as she stood in front of him. Kyd sighed and he pulled her into a hug.

"I saw you leave and followed you, but because of how I look I stayed out of sight and lost you at the top of the street. I called Seemore and he tracked your communicator." Kyd was holding her tightly against him and Raven felt tears fall against her cheek. She didn't realise how upset he was. "I thought you were going to get really hurt." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Raven said. She didn't think that he would be so broken up over her. She never really felt like she meant all that much to him.

Kyd nodded and whipped the tears away from his eyes, smiling to her as he took her hand and lead her out of the building. Raven watched as he went to pull her towards the direction she came from and sighed, her hand dropping from his. He turned to her, confused as to why she was so upset. "Raven, we should go, people might come looking around here and those guys could wake up." he said. Raven turned her head to the fair, she had wanted to go there, but realised now that she was just going to be trapped again.

"I guess you're right." She said with a strained voice as she picked his hand from the air and started to walk. Kyd sighed and pulled her around, heading to the fair.

"Two hours. Have you got that, then we go back to where _we_ are safe." He said. Raven smiled and caught up to him so she could walk at his side. Kyd took Billy's wallet back from Raven and used it to pay their way in. As they walked around Raven felt like she had been here before. She recognised some of the stalls and the food they ate tasted like things she had tasted before. Kyd played a few of the games and won a black cat teddy which he reluctantly gave to Raven who had been staring at it the entire time.

For most of the time Raven felt like people were looking at her. Kyd kept his face covered with the hood he wore and a hat, but as they got more and more stares Kyd found a place that sold hats and put it on Raven. At the end of the night he took her to the Ferris wheel. Where they were alone with no one else. "We don't mean to make you feel trapped." Kyd said. He had been staring out the window, but sighed as he spoke and turned to her. "We just know that there are people out there that want your powers and we wanted to keep you away from all of that."

"I'm not even allowed to go and buy my own clothes. There's protecting me and then there's imprisoning me." Raven said back.

"You don't understand Raven, we can't lose you. I can't lose you. Since you've joined out team you have been the best thing we have, and all of us are opening and talking about our feelings. That's because of you." Kyd said. Raven sighed. She barely knew anything about Kyd besides, and what she did know was trivial. She still had the chance to ask him three questions, but she hadn't figured out what would be good questions to ask him.

"You're going to lose me if you keep me trapped like this." Raven said. Kyd sighed and dramatically flopped back onto the chair.

"Then take someone with you." He mumbled. "If you need to be _free_ that much, just take someone with you… Please." He said. Raven smiled to herself, hearing him say that at least told her that he cared about her feelings. It was always a struggle for her to be around him. He evoked strong feelings within her but she knew that that's all it would ever be, after all he has a girlfriend that he loves.

"Before Angel, was there ever anyone else?" Raven asked. She knew that him and Angel had been together for some time, but she didn't believe that she was his first relationship.

"In what manner are you speaking?" Kyd asked, laughing a bit.

"You know, have you been with anyone else."

"Yes." Kyd said. He sat up and looked at Raven. "Do you remember any relationships. Have you even been with someone?" he asked her.

"I really don't think I have. I don't know if I was the dating type." she said. "What's it like to be in a relationship."

"That's not really something I can answer, it's different for everyone." He said. Raven sighed, she could never get him to tell her anything.

"What it like to be in love with someone." Raven asked, and to this Kyd's cheeks seemed to redden.

He turned and faced her as he answered. "I guess that's a hard question to explain, for me I can't stop think about the person I… it's complicated, I guess." He turned away from her as fireworks started outside.

"Can I use one of the three remaining questions?" Raven asked, she had faced the window herself.

"Oh boy, just what I want… go ahead."

"After what happened between Angel and Adonis… Did you ever consider ending the relationship rather than trying to make it work?"

"No. I wanted to make it work, for all the pain she caused me, she made me feel things I didn't think was ever possible and I didn't want to lose that. But it's harder now." Kyd had stopped moving around or looking towards Raven, his eyes where fixated on the fireworks outside.

"How is it harder now. Isn't she doing as you asked now?" Raven asked.

"Yes, but now I'm opening up to my friends and you. I didn't have that before. What she could do for me has changed. Now the people around me can make me feel things and… it makes it harder." He said.

Raven watched the night sky light up with patterns from the fireworks. This was the most she could get out of him ever. She didn't think prior to tonight that anything could make him cry. Nor did she think he cared for anyone else. Now it seemed that he cared about them more then she had thought. The cart was almost back to the ground level which meant that they would be heading home. She didn't want this night to end, but she knew it had to. As the cart pulled in they stood and headed to the doors, getting off and thanking the man before heading to the entrance. As they walked Kyd stopped and pulled Raven into a gap between the stalls. His communicator had gone off and he was reading the message. Raven found it interesting that he had zoomed in and was reading it letter by letter, she wondered if that was so cameras couldn't pick up the words.

"Seemore said that there's something going on just outside the fair, he must have read the location on out devices." Kyd said, he slammed his hand against the stall and cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong." Raven asked, she stepped closer to Kyd who seemed rather panicked and held his hand. He calmed at her touch and took a small breath.

"The people that hurt Privet, there just outside the fairgrounds. If they see us here then they will take us and hurt us as well. We need to get out but I can't teleport both of us right now." he said. Raven tried not to show any fear or other emotions in her face. She had done this, she had asked him to come here instead of heading back home and she was the one that left home to begin with. This was all her fault. She needed to fix it but there wasn't much that she could do.

Kyd seemed to notice her dismay and shook his head, as he pulled her against him. After a moment Raven felt the air around her become very thin and the colour drained from the world. She felt her body become very light as they moved from the spot to a near a tree a block away. Raven could see behind Kyd, a group of teens fighting against some stone creature. But her mind quickly left that as Kyd collapsed, barely managing to catch himself on the tree.

"Kyd, what's wrong?" Raven said, grabbing his arms and helping him up the best she could.

"I just didn't have the energy for that after earlier, it's all good. Were safe now." he said, smiling up to her as he almost collapsed again. Raven realised that he only teleported because she was scared. Once again, she caused him pain, while he saved her and protected her.

"You keep protecting me." Raven mumbled. Kyd nodded as he started to walk past her. "Kyd, you need to stop, your hurt and it's my fault."

"It's not your fault. I want to keep you safe and that's what I plan to do, no matter the cost." He lent against the tree and sighed. Raven felt her heart start beating faster. She couldn't remember people doing things for her, or being nice to her. She certainly didn't remember anyone trying to protect her. But he did. "I don't want anything to happen to you. It would break my heart if you got hurt." Kyd said, Raven could see the pain in his eyes as he spoke. _It's wrong_ , she told herself as she pressed her lips to his. _He's in-love with someone else,_ she knew this and yet she ignored it.

She didn't expect much from him. Truthful she expected him to shove her back and yell at her. Not for him to pull her deeper into the kiss, or for his hands that wrapped around her board and pulled her against him. It took a long moment before he pushed her back, but gentle. "Rae, I can't. Please, you can't do this to me." He said. Raven could see that he was trying to create space between them so she stepped away from him. She could feel the tears that wield-up in her eyes, ready to fall from the rejection she knew would come.

"I know… Angel. I'm sorry." She said. Raven stood there for a long moment, waiting and hoping that he would say something, but he didn't speak. He stood there looking at his shoes, with his lips pressed tightly together. She couldn't wait any longer and took off running back the way she had come. Her feet remembered the turns she took even though her brain didn't and in ten minutes she was back at the house, exhausted with tears streaming down her face. Thankful the others weren't here to see her, she didn't want to explain it to them.

She went to her room, changing clothes as she laid in her bed. She still clutched the prize Kyd had won for her and as she looked at it she felt more tears in her eyes. She knew he was with Angel, and that they were on better terms, but she couldn't help the things she was feeling towards him. At least she knew who didn't feel the same way for her. He didn't even try to chase after her.

Kyd slammed his fist against the tree, and his breathing picked up. When Raven was here he was trying his hardest to pretend he wasn't hurting, for her sake. He didn't need her knowing how much pain he was really in, but now that she was gone he didn't pretend. His lungs where burning and his heart felt like it was being frozen. He could barely breath right now and each breath he did take sent chills through him. The worse part was what hurt him the most was Raven. Just spending time with her made him want her even more. Seeing her when she was almost hurt, it killed him to think of what she might have gone through if he wasn't around.

He could still feel her lips and taste her. He knew that he shouldn't like it, he shouldn't have pulled her closer, or kissed her back, but once her lips where on his he couldn't fight his feelings. He liked her. Even when she had asked him about love, he wasn't thinking about Angel at the time. Everything Angel had meant to him was gone, because he found those same qualities in his friends and Raven. He wanted to love Angel and think of her only, but only because he felt that was the right thing to do.

Kyd hear talking coming from the side walk and was annoyed as he looked up. The man that had tried to hurt Raven was there and they were pointing at him, talking. Kyd had a feeling that this wasn't going to go his way, especially without his powers. He pushed off the tree and walked past it, heading the direction he knew home was in, hoping they wouldn't follow him. As he walked he heard them following and out of nowhere a glass bottle landed in front of him. He heard it as it flew by his head, barely missing him. Kyd stopped as the glass flew up and then landed. He forgot about the people behind him and in his hesitation to move one of the man caught up to him, kicking the back of his knees and shoving his face down into the glass.

"You little punk, think you can make a fool out of us and get away with it." the make said as he spat near Kyd and placed his foot on Kyd's head, rubbed his face against the glass and concrete. Kyd teleported, but could only manage a few spaces ahead of them which caused him even more pain. He knew that he should have eaten earlier to build his strength but he didn't think he would need it. The man caught up to him, and two of them held him while their boss beat Kyd. His skin bruised and the man stabbed him. Once the boss was happy he let the other two kick him as much as they liked when he fell to the ground. Kyd curled himself into a ball to protect his face and the stab wound from their kicks, but he could feel his body bruising and the pain was causing him to lose his breath.

When they were done one of the guys slammed something into Kyd's foot and he cried out as the bone cracked. The man laughed as they walked away from Kyd, heading off down the street. He stood, stumbling on the broken foot and barely breathing from the broken ribs and burning lungs. He could taste blood in his mouth and down his throat. He wondered back home, stumbling as he walked and stopping every so often to take a breath. He arrived home hours after Raven. It was almost morning now. Kyd stumbled into the lounge room, but he couldn't keep moving. His whole body was in pain and he couldn't breathe very well anymore.

"Mammoth." Kyd called out down the hall. Mammoth had the close room on the side Kyd was. Billy had the other closest bedroom but that was in the opposite direction. "Mammoth." Kyd tried again. He took the wallet from his back pocket and throw it at the door, missing it completely. Kyd pulled the shoe off his good foot and tried again, throwing it harder this time. It thudded against the door but Kyd heard nothing from the room. He sighed and dragged himself as much as he could to the door, but he barely made it a few inches further than where he was. He fell back and started to cough.

It wasn't too long after that did the door to Mammoth's room open. "It's five in the morning, what could your possible want." Mammoth said as he came out of his room. Kyd could see he was still tired and not really in the mood. Mammoth finally noticed Kyd on the ground, bleeding and coughing. His eyes widened and he rushed over. "Kyd, what happened… what do I do to help you?" He asked. Kyd couldn't say anything, he was barely keeping himself awake. The pain that racked through his body hurt so much. He just wanted to sleep. Just wanted to close his eyes and rest.


End file.
